A Chance of All Happiness and Joy
by jayjayzek
Summary: Will Yi Jeong finally get his happiness and joy after Ga Eul's marriage to another man? A short continuation to the "Wishing You All Happiness And Joy" story.
1. Please Be Happy

**A.N.:** Hi, for those who are new, this is a continuation to my other story "Wishing You All Happiness And Joy" (WYAHAJ) that was posted just over two years ago. If you are a little lost to this story, do check my profile page for WYAHAJ :) Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Take care and have a great day.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** September 19, 2018

* * *

It had been a year since her wedding. He could still remember how exquisitely beautiful she was and what hurt him the most was how happy she looked. The lovely wide smile never left her face and that glow… the glow of happiness that had the infectious effect on people around her.

Except on him.

Ten minutes before he, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin left for the wedding venue, Ji Hoo asked if he really wanted to go.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Yi Jeong?" queried the worried Doctor.

"Of course, Ji Hoo."

"If you say so but if you need to leave early, just tell us," added Woo Bin.

"And what? Deprive you of the chance for wooing the bridesmaids?" Yi Jeong joked, earning him a light punch on his arm and a laugh from Woo Bin. Ji Hoo just shook his head with a smile.

Straightening his back, "Seriously, I'm fine. I'm going to show her that I'm alright and I'll be a good friend."

But Ji Hoo and Woo Bin knew better. He was not alright at all. Since receiving Ga Eul's wedding card, he had not been alright. Every night, he would drown himself in sorrow and alcohol, and every night, Woo Bin would stop by and reminded him about his sick daughter Ye-Jin.

He needed to think about Ye-Jin who needed him as a father and a mother.

At the wedding reception, he could not stare away from her. His heart hurt at the sight of the happy bride and groom. Countless of times he wished that he was the one next to her, hooking her arms with his, looking at him with all the love in her heart, leaning her head against his shoulder, and more. Then, when he saw that she was with some friends and her husband was somewhere else in the grand hall, he took the opportunity.

Maybe another try to tell her that he still loved her and wanted another chance with her?

But she beat him to it. She knew him well and her words broke him further. Friendship was the only thing that she could offer. She was someone else's wife now. Her heart belonged to another. He needed to respect that as she said, much to his further crushed heart.

But it did not hinder him from bringing Ye-Jin to the children's center. He would take any opportunity to get even at least a glimpse of her. He just could not get her out of his system. She was the one for him. He realized that now.

The visits to the center were also good for Ye-Jin to build up her social skills and make friends, and his daughter loved to be there. It was like killing two birds with a stone.

The first time after her wedding day that he went to the center and she saw him, she subtly shook her head but then remembered that she had offered to be his friend despite knowing his true intention, and so, she honored the offer and treated him as another friend.

Ye-Jin's visits to the center became weekly on days when Ga Eul was volunteering. Soon enough, the little girl had gotten closer to Ga Eul and vice versa. There was just something about this daughter of Yi Jeong that Ga Eul did not have the heart to turn down. Was it due to the fact that Ye-Jin was deprived of a mother's love? She still could not get it into her mind how Ye Eun could leave her daughter. Was there not an ounce of love to the little girl who she had carried in her womb who they had conceived out of love or was it just lust?

Or was it because Ye-Jin was Yi Jeong's daughter? Was the fact that Yi Jeong was once her boyfriend despite his betrayal led her to give extra attention to his daughter? She had to admit that Yi Jeong would forever be in her heart though not as how he used to.

Or was it both?

She did not know the real reason but she knew that she was beginning to love the little girl. The father may have broken her but the little girl was innocent and did not deserve to be hated. Ye-Jin was a smart little girl, curious about things around her and eager to learn and make friends despite her illness. Ga Eul had also asked the doctors at the center to inform her of any new treatment regarding Ye-Jin's illness that may help the little girl.

However, the frequent visits to the center and Ga Eul's closeness to Ye-Jin had attracted Joon-Ho's attention. Some staffs began to whisper around about Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, and Ye-Jin. The potter and her daughter only came when Ga Eul was there and he was always seen near her. Joon-Ho dismissed any unpleasant thoughts knowing that Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were friends long before he met her but when the rumors started to fly and spread wildly, he became uncomfortable.

* * *

"Hi, Sweetheart," Joon-Ho kissed his wife when she opened the door to their expensive apartment.

"Hi, you're home early?" and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't you like it?" There was a cold note in his voice shocking her.

"Of course I do. I was just surprised. You are usually home at 7 and I haven't started with dinner." She was a little hurt by his clipped question.

"I'm sorry. I just had a rough day," and kissed her again.

"Anything that I can help with?"

"No. It's all settled now. I just wanted to come home early to MY beautiful wife."

"Go have a shower and I'll start right away with dinner."

"Join me," as he tightened his arms around her.

"But dinner…"

"Can wait," then picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

Dinner didn't come for he didn't let her leave the bedroom. After an intimate session in the shower, he continued loving her on their vast white-satin bed, leaving her exhausted yet pleasured and sated.

They laid cuddling in each other's arms.

"Joon-Ho," she tilted her head to look at him.

"Not that I'm complaining but what happened?"

She knew him well. Each time something was bothering him, his lovemaking was different but this time it felt like he was trying to prove something.

"Nothing…"

"You are not a good liar, you know."

A heavy sigh left him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Who is So Yi Jeong to you?" He was not going to beat around the bush anymore.

But his question startled his wife.

"You know who. What's with the question?"

"You said I can ask anything."

It was her turn to sigh.

"Is this about the rumors at the center?" She had heard them too but did not think of it too seriously and attributed them to some jealous young female staffs who had a crush on Yi Jeong.

Joon-Ho's silence answered her question.

She then leaned up on an arm and caressed his cheek.

"Are you jealous?"

He did not answer and she smiled widely before pecking his lips.

"He's just a friend, Joon-Ho."

"But they said that he was your boyfriend. You never told me that." There were anger, frustration yet insecurity in his voice.

It was time to tell him the truth.

She then sat up and put on the blouse that she grabbed from the edge of the bed, and he followed suit. They then sat faced each other.

"Do you remember what you told me to do about the guy who broke my heart?"

His eyes widened as the memory came rushing and she nodded.

"So Yi Jeong was that guy. He was the ex-boyfriend."

"He cheated on you." Joon-Ho was getting angry at the thought of the man who had hurt his wife.

Ga Eul quickly grabbed his arms and looked into his eyes.

"But he hurt you."

"Joon-Ho, think. If it didn't happen, we wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be my husband and I wouldn't be your wife. In a way, we have him to thank for us," as she gestured her hand between them.

"Is that why you let him in your life again?" He somewhat felt cheated and betrayed because she did not tell him about So Yi Jeong the first time they met.

"Joon-Ho, please. Don't think of it that way. You told me to forgive him and I did. You helped me find the peace in my life. He was my friend before we became a couple and now we are back to being friends. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"What if he wants to take you away from me? I won't let that to happen. Over my dead body."

"I would never let that happen and I made sure that he knows it. Don't you trust my love for you? If I wanted to be with him, wouldn't I already when he first came to the center?"

But he just looked at her, still trying to reel in the new revelation.

Then, "What about his daughter? They said that she's attached to you and you are always beside her."

"She's an adorable and a lovely child. Yes, I adore her and love her. Who doesn't? The other staff there love her too."

He was uncomfortable with his wife loving another man's child. He hoped that they would be blessed with their own. "But they said…"

"Don't let the rumors affect you. It's you who I love. There's nothing for you to worry about," and she pulled him for a feverish and passionate kiss to prove her words. Once he responded, she pushed him down to the bed and their clothes were gone in seconds.

* * *

"Hi, is Mrs. Chu Ga Eul in?"

It was the third week that he had not seen her. Ye-Jin had started to whine when she did not get to see and play with Ga Eul.

The girl at the reception counter batted her eyelashes at him but he ignored her. She was just one of the many girls there who tried to get his attention.

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Chu is not in," stressing on the word Mrs. so that he knew that Ga Eul was off limits. Yi Jeong had to force himself not to roll his eyes.

"May I know when she'll be in?" Ye-Jin was already pulling his hand to go to the art room where Ga Eul would usually be.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Papa, Papa, Aunt Ga Eul. Aunt Ga Eul" said the little girl impatiently.

"Aunt Ga Eul is not here, Baby."

"No. Aunt Ga Eul is here."

"She's not here but maybe Mrs. Kim is here." Mrs. Kim was the other art teacher.

"No, I want Aunt Ga Eul," and began to cry.

Joon-Ho was passing by when he heard a girl's cry and the mention of his wife's name. He looked around and saw Yi Jeong trying to pacify his daughter. Joon-Ho took a deep breath and approached them.

"Hello, Yi Jeong-shii, cutie pie."

However, Ye-Jin did not stop crying while Yi Jeong looked up to the man.

"Hello, Joon-Ho-shii. I'm sorry about Ye-Jin. She wants to see Ga Eul. It's been three weeks since we last met her. Ye-Jin misses her Aunt Ga Eul."

Joon-Ho slightly cringed at the words "her Aunt Ga Eul" but kept the smile on his face.

"Oh, Ga Eul is not feeling so well. Morning sickness. We're having a baby. She's already 3 months along. We just knew three weeks ago." There was pride in his voice.

No words could ever describe how Yi Jeong felt at that moment. His face fell and he was speechless. Ga Eul was going to have a baby. Ga Eul was going to be a mother. Would she still want to play with Ye-Jin after this? Would she still be a volunteer here at the center? Most importantly, has his chance of being with her dropped to zero?

An awkward seconds later, "Congratulations, to the both of you. Send my regards to Ga Eul, please. Make sure you take good care of her."

It was difficult to say those words.

"Thank you, Yi Jeong-shii. Don't worry. I won't let MY wife get hurt. I will take a good care of her."

Ye-Jin's cry had reduced to sobs when she heard Ga Eul's name and looked around to see if Ga Eul was there.

"Cutie pie, no crying, OK? You'll make Aunt Ga Eul sad if you cry," said Joon-Ho while caressing the little girl's cheek.

"I want Aunt Ga Eul."

"Aunt Ga Eul is not well," said Joon-Ho.

"I want to see Aunt Ga Eul."

"When she's better OK? I promise."

Ye-Jin nodded though still with a pout on her cute face.

"I'd better get going. I'll see you around, Yi Jeong-shii and thank you for your support and donation to the center. We really appreciate it. There should be more generous people like you."

He then offered his hand to Yi Jeong for a handshake and the latter accepted it with a small smile.

"Glad to help."

"Bye, cutie pie," and kissed the little girl's cheek, and left.

"Papa, Papa, colors," Ye-Jin was already pulling his pants.

In the art room, Ye-Jin had temporarily forgotten about Ga Eul as soon as she saw some of the toddlers and kids there. She straight away joined them in the activity. Meanwhile, Yi Jeong was deep in thoughts. Joon-Ho's news had definitely trampled his heart and dampened his mood.

Pregnant. Ga Eul was pregnant. With Joon-Ho's child.

His thought went to the time when he was still with her when they planned to have three children of their own. It was a happy moment for them but he ruined it all for falling in love with Ye-Eun.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo, as well as Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, tried to make him see that there was no more reason for him to wait for Ga Eul. She was happily married. "Just be happy for her," they said. They wanted him to move on with his life and think about Ye-Jin. He understood that they were just looking out for him and wanted him to find his happiness and joy too but how could he when his love for Ga Eul refused to fade and leave? Was this a punishment for the betrayal and heartbreak that he had inflicted upon her? That he was to live in misery by watching the love of his life sharing a happy life with another man?

Masochist. That was the word Jun Pyo used to describe him. "Why torture yourself by still hoping for her and going to the center?" asked the Shinhwa boss. "You are a handsome, rich, successful man. She's not the only woman in this world, Yi Jeong."

Yes, Jun Pyo was right. Of course, there were other women in this world: 49.6% of the world population is of women. However, how many were there were Chu Ga Eul? His Chu Ga Eul? Only one. His Chu Ga Eul.

His Chu Ga Eul was now pregnant with Im Joon-Ho's child, and he could not be any more heartbroken. Maybe it was time for him to let her go from his heart and move on…

* * *

"Aunt Ga Eulllll…."

Ga Eul looked up to see little Ye-Jin running toward her with open arms and Yi Jeong walking behind her.

"Hi, Sweetie," and the little girl hugged her tightly.

"Missed Aunt Ga Eul," she said while kissing her cheeks.

"I've missed you too, Sweetie," as she returned the kisses.

"Aunt Ga Eul OK now?" asked Ye-Jin, arms still around Ga Eul's neck.

"Yes, I'm OK now. How are you?" A staff told her that Ye-Jin did not come to the center since a month ago. She was hospitalized after she fainted at home.

"I'm good, Aunt Ga Eul."

"I pray that you will always be good and healthy," said Ga Eul while tapping on the little girl's cute button nose.

All the while, Yi Jeong was watching the two with a bright smile.

Ga Eul then stood up with Ye-Jin holding her hand.

"Hi," said the man.

"Hi."

His eyes briefly landed on her stomach and he could see a bump but quickly looked back at her face. His heart stung.

"She really missed you."

"I'm sorry. I was not well."

"Congratulations on your pregnancy. Joon-Ho-shii told me."

A smile curved up her beautiful glowing face. "Thank you. He told me too."

They then went to a small table with a big box of blocks of all sizes. Ye-Jin immediately took some and started to play with them while the adults sat on the chairs.

"So, do you still get morning sickness?"

"Thank goodness no. It was terrible and whoever created the word morning sickness sure was wrong. It should be the all-day sickness."

Yi Jeong laughed at her words and dramatic reaction. He really missed her.

"When are you due?"

"I still have four more months to go."

"A girl or a boy?"

"We'll know when it comes out."

"Oh, want it to be a surprise?"

Ga Eul laughed and grinned. "Yes." And then it became an awkward silence. Both then turned their attention to Ye-Jin who had already built half of what seemed like a house.

"How is she?" asked Ga Eul. "I'm sorry for not visiting her at the hospital."

"That's alright. I understand. As far as Ye-Jin's condition is concerned, I don't know what to say. On some days she's healthy like today but on others, she's tired and has to be in bed."

"I'm sorry but I'm sure her doctors are trying their best to treat her, and she's very lucky to have you as her father. You're a very wonderful father, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I always believe so."

"Do you think so? Then I have you to thank for that. It was you who told me that I will not turn out to be like my father. You believed in me. That left a huge impact on me. Thank you."

Ga Eul gave him a smile and nodded. She still remembered that too. It was not easy to convince Yi Jeong that his father's traits were not hereditary, to convince him that he was his own man and to convince him that he was not evil. She was grateful that at last, he had seen his own good qualities. But she knew that he would always try to include one or two of their old memories whenever they met.

"Jan Di told me that your exhibition is next year. How's the preparation going?" She had to divert the topic. She did not want to encourage him to still hold on to the past.

"Yes. It's going fine so far. Hey, I'll send you two tickets for the exhibition."

"Thank you but I can't promise that I can go. You know, this one here will be out and I'm going to be pretty busy," as she gently rubbed her stomach.

Yi Jeong tried hard to hide his disappointment but smiled nevertheless.

"Oh, yes. Forgot about that one. You must be very happy."

"I am. I really am, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul with sad eyes and Ga Eul wished that she had not looked at his.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, you need to be happy too."

But he just smiled and nodded.

Should she break their friendship if he continued being this way? She wanted him to find his happiness with someone else, for him to find his soulmate. It would not do him any good if his heart was still for her. But she did not want to lose him as a friend. He was once in her heart, a fact that she could never throw away. However, that love had now been replaced by the love of a friend for another. She wished that he would do the same: love her as a friend.

The two were silent as they watched little Ye-Jin and a little girl who had joined her.

"Papa, Papa, look." She lifted the 'house' that she had made.

"Big pretty house, Baby. You are so good," complimented the father.

"Aunt Ga Eul, look."

"Yes, Sweetie. It's a pretty house. Is that your house?" asked Ga Eul.

"Yes, Aunt Ga Eul. My house, Papa's house, and Aunt Ga Eul's house."

In an instant, the two adults were rendered frozen.

"Oh, but Aunt Ga Eul's house is different. It's a lot bigger than ours," said Yi Jeong.

"But Papa…"

"Come, Baby. It's time for your lunch." Yi Jeong quickly gathered Ye-Jin's small pink bag from the floor.

"Aunt Ga Eul, lunch?"

Clearing her throat from the earlier shock, Ga Eul leaned forward and caressed the little girl's cheek. "I'd love to but Uncle Joon-Ho is taking me home after this."

Ye-Jin immediately pout and Yi Jeong's heart deflated in frustration.

"But I'll be here the next time you're here, OK?"

Immediately her smile came back and she went to hug Ga Eul.

"Thanks for coming, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Thank you too for accompanying us. Do take care, Ga Eul-yang. If you need any help, just call me."

She just smiled.

Ye-Jin then kissed Ga Eul's cheek before pulling her father's hand to go outside.

Once the father and daughter left, Ga Eul sat down and frowned.

"Oh, Yi Jeong Sunbae… please don't torture yourself and be happy, please."

 **A month later**

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, it's Ga Eul!"

"What? What happened to Ga Eul?"

"She's at the hospital."


	2. A Promise

**A.N.:** Hi dearests. Sorry for keeping you waiting but thank you for the patience and support. Hope life's been treating you well. Those hiccups along the way? Treat them as something that helps you grow as a person. Until then. Take care and have a great day!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** October 15, 2018

* * *

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, it's Ga Eul!"

"What? What happened to Ga Eul?"

"She's at the hospital."

"Which hospital?"

"Shinhwa. Emergency ward. Come quick, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Jan Di, keep me informed, please."

"I will, Sunbae."

Yi Jeong dropped everything at work and drove like crazy to the hospital. The thumping in his chest was reaching an anaerobic state that he felt like it would burst out of his chest, the second incident that he felt this way after Ye-Jin's faint episodes.

"What happened to Ga Eul? God, please let Ga Eul be safe." He did not know what was going on but for Jan Di to call him like that, something had seriously happened.

He left his car with the valet at the hospital and sprinted to the emergency ward, almost tripping and a few times collided with some of the people there. When he reached the ward, Jan Di was pacing back and forth in front of a door and there were also a few familiar faces.

"Jan Di."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae." She rushed to him and surprised him by hugging him tightly, crying.

"What's going on? Where's Ga Eul?"

"Sunbae, Ga Eul and her husband… they had an accident."

"What?" His heart stopped beating. No. No. No. Not his Ga Eul. No.

"Sunbae, I'm afraid."

"How… how… how did it happen? How did you know?" His shaking hands rubbed Jan Di's back to calm her although his inside was indescribable.

"I just got to the emergency ward when they were brought in. Oh, Sunbae. They said a lorry lost control and rammed into their car."

No word was able to come out of him and his knees felt like they were going to fail him.

"How long have they been in there?"

"Almost an hour and a half."

"The baby… Ga Eul's baby…"

"We don't know how they are. Nobody has come out of there since they went in."

Not able to stand up any longer, Yi Jeong led the trembling crying Jan Di to the waiting area. All he could do now was to pray hard that Ga Eul, her baby, and even her husband were saved.

A minute later, an older man approached them and took a seat next to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. So Yi Jeong?"

"Yes?" Both he and Jan Di turned to the man.

"I'm Im Joon-Hyun, Joon-Ho's eldest brother."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

The man nodded. "It was all too fast. A witness said that the lorry driver was trying to avoid a dog which suddenly ran across but lost control and then hit their car."

"How is the driver?" asked Yi Jeong.

"Broken legs and a few scratches."

"Any news about them?"

But Joon-Hyun just shook his head.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Joon-Ho and Ga Eul?" Joon-Hyun then queried. It was a surprise for him to see Yi Jeong dashed in panic.

"Ga Eul's my friend and I met Joon-Ho when I first went to the center."

Joon-Hyun nodded again.

"Jan Di, has Ga Eul's parents been informed?"

"Yes, Sunbae. They are on their way. Jun Pyo arranged a flight for them. They should be here in a few hours."

"Those are some of my family," pointed Joon-Hyun to a group of people near the door.

Yi Jeong and Jan Di just nodded.

"I'd better get back to them. Please pray for them."

The two nodded again.

After Joon-Hyun left, Yi Jeong asked Jan Di about Ji Hoo. It seemed that Ji Hoo had been in an operating room since two hours ago and could not be disturbed.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I'm worried. What if…"

"No. Please don't say it. Please. She's going to make it. Ga Eul is a strong woman." _My Ga Eul is a strong woman._

Ten minutes later a doctor came out with blood all over his scrub and gloves.

"Family of Mrs. Chu Ga Eul?"

Everybody rushed to the doctor.

"Mrs. Chu Ga Eul has a broken left arm, and a deep cut on her forehead and left leg, apart from bruises and scratches. Other than that she's stable."

And a collective sound was heard.

"What about the baby?" asked Jan Di, impatient.

"The baby survives although she's weak and stressed due to the impact."

Everybody sighed again with some rubbing their chests in relief. Jan Di hugged Yi Jeong again.

"Excuse me, Doctor. Did you say she? The baby is a girl?" asked Joon-Hyun.

"Yes, a perfect girl but we will keep monitoring her and Mrs. Chu Ga Eul both closely for a few days."

"And Joon-Ho?" asked one of the family members.

"He's with the other team. He got the most impact from the accident since the lorry hit his side of the car but they are doing their all to save him. I'm sorry."

Gasps and sobs echoed in the area especially from Joon-Ho's mother and sister.

"Mrs. Chu Ga Eul will be transferred to the recovery ward first before the normal ward and we'll inform you when you can visit.

"Doctor, please put her in the best private room and give her the best care," requested Yi Jeong and agreed by everyone else, although it did raise a few eyebrows from Joon-Ho's family members.

"We'll do, Sir. Please excuse me." And the doctor went back to the room.

"Sunbae, she's saved, and the baby too." Tears rolled down her face dampening Yi Jeong's suit.

"Yes, Jan Di. Yes, they are."

Yi Jeong wanted to scream on top of his lung to thank the heaven above for saving Ga Eul and her baby. He did not know what he would do if he lost Ga Eul. She might be another man's wife but she was also his strength even if she did not know it and other than Ye-Jin, she was another reason for him being alive.

They waited though not so patiently for any further news and development of the two people in the emergency room. More of the Im's family members had arrived and gathered together to give comfort to Joon-Ho's mother and sister. His father had passed away three years ago.

Then, the door opened and a different doctor walked out.

"Family of Mr. Im Joon-Ho?"

"We're here."

Again, they gathered near the doctor.

"I'm sorry. We tried our best but couldn't save him. His…"

Cries, wails, and screams erupted in an instant. Joon-Ho's mother started to drop to the floor. Fortunately, a younger version of Joon-Ho was able to catch her while Yi Jeong and Jan Di were struck frozen at the shocking news.

It was chaotic. A few nurses were called in to help Joon-Ho's mother and other family members. Joon-Hyun had taken a seat though still stunned at the revelation. His brother was dead.

Im Joon-Ho was dead. The kind, smart and responsible Im Joon-Ho was dead.

A broken glass had punctured his kidney and another struck his chest just below his heart. The doctors tried their best to save him but he had lost too much blood and in the end, succumbed to his fate.

Im Joon-Ho was dead. Ga Eul's husband and father to her unborn child was dead.

Jan Di cried louder at the thought of her best friend and her unborn child's future without Im Joon-Ho. How would she survive? Jan Di knew how much Ga Eul loved her husband. He was her world. He helped her move on and rose from her heartache after the whole Yi Jeong's fiasco. How was Ga Eul going to cope now? Yes, Im Joon-Ho's family was rich, among the richest in South Korea and money would not be a problem in raising her child for the rest of her life and her child's life. Furthermore, Joon-Ho's family was all nice and kind and treated her as their own but Jan Di knew that it would be hard for Ga Eul. Her husband would not be with her. Jan Di's heart broke for her best friend.

Yi Jeong looked at nowhere, his expression, blank. He did not know what his real true feeling was.

* * *

"Ga Eul, Sweetheart. Please. Omma am so sorry. We are so sorry, Sweetheart." Ga Euls' mother did not know how else to calm her only child's down but to hold her hand tightly as tears flowed continuously.

Ga Eul had been crying and screaming her husband's name when they told her about the devastating news. Why was the world so cruel to her and her unborn child? Why was when she was finally happy, this had to happen? Why was her innocent unborn child punished? Why strip away the unborn child a chance to see her father and to live a happy life with her father? How was she going to go through the days after this? How was she going to raise her child without him?

 **Flashback**

Joon-Ho kissed his wife's forehead, nose and settled at her lips as his right hand gently caressed her now visible bulge. They were in their bedroom, getting ready to retire for the day.

"I love you, Sweetheart. With all my heart. You make me the happiest man in this whole wide world," and kissed her again.

"And not in this whole wide universe?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

He laughed and tickled her waist, making her squealed, ticklish.

"Nope. That's for someone's special."

She stared at him wide-eyed.

"I'm not special?" Worry laced in her voice.

"Not that special," he replied and shrugged.

Ga Eul's heart felt constricted and she tried to push him away. How could he? Who was this person that was more special than her? Was he having an affair? How could he be so nonchalant about this? Did he not find her attractive anymore because she was pregnant? Did he find her crazy pregnancy hormones annoying and irritating? But why did he still said he loved her? Why was he confusing her?

Moistures started to gather in her eyes as she tried to search for the answers in his.

"Sweetheart, no. Please don't cry. I was just teasing you."

He quickly pulled her closer and showered her face with kisses before claiming her lips and poured all his love into it.

"Please don't tease me like that again. My heart can't stand it. I love you so much that I don't know what I'll do if you're not with me," she held on him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I won't do it again, I promise and I love you more. I'm not going to leave you because you and this one here," he placed a hand on her stomach, "are my world, my universe. I promise," and kissed her forehead.

 **End of flashback**

Her world had crashed. Her Joon-Ho was gone. Forever.

"Sweetheart, please. Don't do this. Think about your baby."

"Baby?" The tears ran down like the rapid river flow and placed her right hand on her stomach.

"Baby, Baby, your Appa…"

Mr. and Mrs. Chu cried with their daughter.

* * *

It was a gloomy dark clouded day. One by one the Im family members and many others left the cemetery after giving their final respect to Im Joon-Ho. It was a week after the ill-fated day. The burial ceremony was delayed since Joon-Ho's mother and siblings wanted to wait for Ga Eul to be discharged from the hospital. They did not want her to miss it. They loved her like their own.

Ga Eul was on the wheelchair, wearing a knee-length black dress. Her mother stood beside her.

"Omma, do you mind if I talk to Joon-Ho alone?" The tears had not stopped since the ceremony started.

"Are you going to be alright? And it looks like it's going to rain, Sweetheart."

Ga Eul's heart broke for she did not know how many times now. Sweetheart. It was what Joon-Ho called her.

"Yes, Omma. I won't be long. I just need to be alone with Joon-Ho." Her eyes never left his picture on the tombstone.

"Call me when you're ready to go home."

"I will, Omma," and Mrs. Chu kissed her daughter's forehead before slowly walking away to her awaiting husband at the small hall just a few hundred meters away.

Ga Eul's tears flowed faster and she gripped her blouse over her chest.

"Joon-Ho, you promised to be with me when it's time to meet our child. Our baby is a girl, Joon-Ho. It seems that you got your wish. She's going to be beautiful inside and outside like you."

She paused to rub her aching chest.

"Joon-Ho, you promised to help change the diapers and feed our child. You promised to send our child to school every day. You promised to teach our child the Centre's business. You promised to be with us forever."

She wiped her tears but they continued to fall.

"You lied. You lied to me, to us! How could you leave us like this? Don't you love us? How are we going to live without you? How am I going to survive?"

She crouched down with her right hand over her stomach as her heart crushed more and her cries became louder and louder.

"Ga Eul-yang."

Her body stiffened at the familiar voice and a few seconds later, the person was standing next to her. Slowly, she leaned back and looked up at the person.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae…"

Yi Jeong froze. It had been a long time since she called him that. He quickly kneeled down and looked at her with sad eyes. It was heart-wrenching to see her pained expression and the fallen tears.

He bravely took her right hand, thanked the heaven above that she did not protest, and gently squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry, Ga Eul-yang. I'm so sorry for your loss."

* * *

He had been watching her since she arrived at the cemetery. He was there but stayed at the back. Jan Di and Woo Bin were also present while Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo could not make it for they had other obligations. When the ceremony was over, Jan Di and Woo Bin went to again give their condolences to the grieving Ga Eul and apologized for not being able to stay longer. But Jan Di promised to check up on Ga Eul as much as possible and as soon as possible too.

However, Yi Jeong stayed back. He did not have the heart to leave Ga Eul yet. He felt the need to make sure that she was alright. When Mrs. Chu reached the small hall, he went to them and offered his condolences to her and her husband. Even if the Chus knew what happened between their daughter and Yi Jeong years ago, they had long forgiven him when Ga Eul asked them to. She was happy with Joon-Ho and they did not want their anger toward Yi Jeong to make Ga Eul sad.

As he watched Ga Eul from afar, he could see that she was in pain, emotionally, other than her physical injuries. He understood her feeling. Grief, devastation, and sorrow from the loss of someone who they loved. So he told her parents that he would stay and looked after her and later send her back. It was a risk on his part. Her parents did not agree at first, saying that it might not be appropriate for him to do so. For one, she was not his responsibility. She was theirs. For two, what would Joon-Ho's family say when it was him who sent her home? Before this, they had never seen him around her or Joon-Ho. Why now? They might wonder where her parents were. But Yi Jeong told the Chus that she was his friend and it is not wrong for a friend to offer his help to a grieving friend. He also promised to take care of her while she was with him and to bring her home as soon as possible. He also mentioned that Mr. Chu did not look well, which was true and needed to rest. In the end, Mr. and Mrs. Chu agreed.

* * *

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. Why did he leave me and our baby? Why did everyone I love leave me?"

Yi Jeong did not know what to say but to keep holding her hand.

"We were planning to move into our own house after the baby is born."

She had lived at the Im Mansion together with his other siblings. His late father believed that by living together in the same house their family would be stronger and closer. Furthermore, three out of five of Joon-Ho's siblings were directors of the family's Children Centre and it would be much easier for them to operate.

"Some renovation works have started and the baby's nursery will be the first room to be completed. We even argued about the nursery's color. I wanted it painted light blue because I had this feeling that the baby will be a boy but he wanted it to be in pink. He was so sure that we will get a girl and he was right." She then choked and sobbed.

He was not sure why she told him all this but he let her spoke although his heart stung to hear her talk about him and their baby. But he had to ignore that pain in his heart and right now needed to be a good friend for her. He continued to softly stroke her right hand with his thumb.

"Joon-Ho is gone, Yi Jeong Sunbae," and her cry became louder.

Yi Jeong wanted nothing but to hug her and to offer her comfort but he knew that it would not be appropriate. Not right now. So he opted for what he thought was the best. He patted her hand continuously and said, "Let it all out, Ga Eul-yang. Let it all out. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"How am I going to get my happiness and joy now that he's gone? What about my baby? My baby deserves to be loved by her father. My baby deserves all the happiness and joy in this world too, Sunbae."

Yi Jeong heart broke more. Ga Eul's words reminded him of his daughter Ye-Jin. His poor Ye-Jin. Her mother did not want her even when she was still in her mother's womb. Ye-Jin had lost her mother's love. Even if Ye-Jin was still small, he never failed to miss his daughter's sad eyes and longing whenever she saw other children with their mothers. Hence, Yi Jeong vowed that she would get her happiness and joy even if her biological mother was not in the equation. Yi Jeong would do his all to ensure it.

When Yi Jeong thought about Ga Eul's words, her unborn child was fated to be born without her father's presence but Yi Jeong was sure that she was loved by Joon-Ho the first moment he knew about it. True, there was no denying that it was unfortunate for the child but that did not mean that she would not get her happiness and joy at all. Yi Jeong needed Ga Eul to realize that.

"Ga Eul-yang. I am so sorry for your loss but I'm sure that Joon-Ho-shii does not want you to say that. He would want you to be happy with your child. He would want you to continue on with your life. You have your child to think of too. He would not want your child to be sad, would he? So you have to make him proud by making yourself and your child happy too even if without him."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae! How could I be happy when he's not with me? With us?" She let go of her hand from his hold and placed it on her stomach as if shielding the baby from danger and comforting the baby.

"Ga Eul-yang, I don't mean to upset you or be insensitive with your condition but maybe when you are much calmer, please think about yourself and your child's future. I understand how hard it'll be to be without a father. Really, I do. I feel it for Ye-Jin who's abandoned by her own mother, but please think about this for the long term. For your child to be happy, you have to be happy first." He had taken her hand again and she looked at him. Her eyes were still glassy from all the tears. The idea of being happy without her husband was nonsensical.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here, Ga Eul-yang."

She nodded weakly then turned to look at the grave again.

"I miss him very much, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"I know…" He answered in a whisper.

He understood that there was also worry in her. Being a single parent is not an easy task. There will be times when patience runs out and frustrations kick in, threatening one's sanity, questioning why, why, why, why and why? If one is not careful, depression and stress will take over and this can lead to more problems. He had been there. Hence, it is important for the single parent to have a strong support from his or her family and friends.

Yi Jeong wanted to be part of Ga Eul's support system. He would never let her fall and he silently promised that he will help her find her happiness and joy.


	3. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** October 31, 2018

* * *

She could not bear to be in the Im Mansion, especially in their bedroom. Everywhere she looked reminded her of him. Every turn she took, she thought that she saw him. Not a second was spent without her thinking about him and all she did these two months was cried.

Prior, she thought that the heartbreak from the incident with Yi Jeong was the worst. The pain that came with it years ago now seemed infinitesimal when compared to the pain of losing Joon-Ho. He was her life, her soulmate, her love, her rock, her shoulder to cry on, her confidant, her advisor, her male best friend, and her lover. He was her everything but just like that… he was taken away from her and their unborn daughter.

Why them? Why?

Millions of times she had asked these questions. Her Appa, Omma, brothers-in-law, mother-in-law, sister-in-law, Jan Di, her close friends, and Yi Jeong. None of them could give her a satisfying answer. All they could say was for her to accept that this was all fate, that God loved Joon-Ho more; that Joon-Ho was to be her and her daughter's Guardian Angel; that there must be a reason far from what they, as human beings, could understand why; that every cloud has a silver lining. All that she had to do was believe and have faith.

But how could she? What silver lining was there? What reason? What? For every thought of Joon-Ho was making her sadder and more depressed. There was no light at the end of the tunnel for her. Her future looked bleak.

She had lost the spirit to fight and be happy and joyous. Nothing seemed bright and colorful anymore. The rainbow that was promised after the rain had left and never coming again. There was no reason and purpose for her in this world…not anymore.

Everybody was worried about her. The Im family, though was also suffering from Joon-Ho demise tried to move on. There were so many things that they had to handle and settle since his demise especially regarding the Children Centre for he was one of the directors. His will must also be read to all involved, his other positions in the various charity organizations and more. Im Joon-Hyun took the responsibilities to handle all of these.

His mother, Madam Im, however, had gotten sick. Joon-Ho's passing was a huge blow to her personally. All her children were kind and responsible and loving but Joon-Ho was her firstborn and the kindest, most loving and most responsible. She had a heart attack two weeks after his death. Her activities were now restricted to only within the Im Mansion. Still, she worried about her daughter-in-law. Every day, she requested that Ga Eul came to her room just to make sure that Ga Eul would not be left alone and drown in her sorrow.

The other Im family members also tried to keep her accompanied. They would talk and encourage her into conversations but she was not really responding much. They understood that she was beyond heartbroken but they worried about her mental and physical health as well as for the baby in her womb.

Two months after the ghastly accident, Ga Eul's parents came to take her home up north of the country. They carefully explained to the Im family and asked for permission. Ga Eul was not doing better the longer she stayed at the Im Mansion. The memories with Joon-Ho were too overwhelming for the grieve-stricken widow.

At first, Joon-Ho's mother and sister refused to let her go. By having Ga Eul with them, they wanted the assurance that Joon-Ho would forever live through the baby that Ga Eul was carrying. Furthermore, they feared that Ga Eul would forget about them. The Chus promised to call daily and update on Ga Eul's condition. They promised that after Ga Eul gives birth and completes her confinement period, they would bring her back. They would not deny the Im their rights to see their granddaughter and niece and assured that Ga Eul would never forget about them. They were her family too.

With great reluctance, the Im family watched her go but not before making her promise to take care of herself and the baby, as well as to call them daily and to inform them of anything that she needed. And lastly, to come home to them.

* * *

Yi Jeong was unrest. Had been so since the day Jan Di told him and the F3 about Ga Eul's condition. Oh, how he wanted badly to go to her and offered her his arms, to comfort her and to tell her, again, that he would be there with her and for her.

It was heart-wrenching to hear that she had lost her spirit to live and that she was getting thinner and weaker from the heartbreak. He understood her feelings but was also concerned and angry that she was not taking care of herself and her baby. Her baby needed her to live and survive. How could the baby grow healthily when the mother was not eating or eating well?

He wanted so badly to meet her and put some sense in her but she had not stepped foot into the Children Centre since the accident. But as long as she was staying at the Im Mansion, he knew that it was impossible to meet her. All he could do was to send her text messages, voice messages including from Ye-Jin who missed her very much, other than messages through Jan Di whenever Jan Di went to visit.

Then, the news of Ga Eul back at her parents' place came. It was like his prayers were all answered and he could not wait to go meet her.

* * *

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. I don't think this is a good idea," stated Jan Di when he told her and the F3 about his plan.

He was going to bring Ye-Jin with him to visit Ga Eul. She was already coming to 31 weeks pregnant. They were going to be there for two weeks… or more.

"Think about Ye-Jin too, Yi Jeong. What if she gets her attack when you're there?" asked Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking all her medications, of course, and by the way Ye-Jin is these past weeks, she's alright. I won't harm my daughter, Ji Hoo."

"We know that, Yi Jeong but we're just concern," said Jun Pyo.

"Two weeks are just too long. What about your work here?" added Woo Bin.

"I've talked to Harabeoji dan Abeoji. They gave their permission and I'll be just a phone call away if they really need me. And, it's not like I'll be 24/7 with Ga Eul. I'll be doing some work too while I'm there. Harabeoji wants me to meet up with his old friend there. He has an art gallery not far from Ga Eul's place."

"My concern is still on Ye-Jin, Yi Jeong," stated Ji Hoo and the rest nodded.

"I've rented a place which is near the hospital there. I've also instructed for Ye-Jin's records to be emailed there should things go that way."

"So you've thought about everything?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Yes."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, do Ga Eul and her parents know that you're going there?"

Yi Jeong's expression changed but for a fleet second. "I've sent her some text messages and called her parents."

"What did they say?"

"Ga Eul replied to one. She wrote OK."

The F3 and Jan Di gave him a questioning look.

"But her parents didn't want me to be troubled by going there, saying that they are alright and Ga Eul is getting a little better."

"And what did you say?" Ji Hoo rubbed his chin while observing the potter.

"That it's no trouble at all and I wanted to help. Maybe she needs some company, maybe by seeing Ye-Jin, she'll be more alert and realize that she has her baby to think more about."

"Ga Eul is almost 31 weeks," stated Jan Di. "Uncle and Auntie are really worried about her."

"More the reason why Ye-Jin and I should go."

The F3 and Jan Di could only nod.

About half an hour later, Ji Hoo gestured for Yi Jeong to follow him outside to the balcony.

"Yi Jeong, I understand that you are concerned about Ga Eul and her baby but just promise me that you won't take advantage of her situation."

The potter choked on his drink.

"Excuse me?"

"We all know that you love Ga Eul and that you're still hoping to be with her. Now that her husband is gone, your…"

"Hold it right there, Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong's face was getting redder from shock and the building anger.

"Are you saying that I'm happy her husband is dead?" Sure he loved Ga Eul but he would never wish for her husband to die or be happy with it so that he could try his luck with her. He was not that evil.

"No. That's not what I meant."

"So what do you mean by it then?"

"I'm just saying that you should not force your company on her. She's at her most vulnerable now. She's either going to hate you or be closer to you. Just be there to help her heal, for herself and her baby. That's all I ask."

"I know what I'm doing, Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo patted Yi Jeong's shoulder and nodded.

"Don't add more sadness to her, Yi Jeong."

"I promise."

* * *

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Yi Jeong-shii, please come in."

Yi Jeong bowed to Mrs. Chu and thanked her. Ye-Jin imitated her father and bowed too before quickly stretching up her hands for the elder to pick her up.

"Baby, no." Yi Jeong quickly took his daughter's hand but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Chu. Ye-Jin is not usually like this with people she just met."

"That's alright, Yi Jeong-shii. Come here, pretty girl. Come to Halmoni."

Squealing in delight, Ye-Jin almost jumped on Mrs. Chu. "What's your name?"

"Ye-Jin. My name is So Ye-Jin. Halmoni?"

"Halmoni's name is Halmoni," and both laughed at Mrs. Chu's answer.

Mrs. Chu led Yi Jeong to the living room. Their house was clean, with enough furniture and well-kept. It had a comfortable vibe.

Yi Jeong took a seat on the sofa.

"My husband is at work. He'll be back usually by 6. Do you want anything to drink and eat?"

"No, thank you, Madam."

"What about you, Ye-Jin? Would you like apple juice?"

"Apple juice. Ye-Jin like apple juice."

"OK, let's get some apple juice. Yi Jeong-shii, I'll let Ga Eul know that you're here."

"Thank you, Madam."

* * *

"Sweetheart, look who's here?"

Ga Eul was looking out of the window of her bedroom when her mother came in after knocking on the door.

"Ye-Jin, you're here?"

The little girl was already running toward her with a wide bright grin and two hands up in the air.

"Aunt Ga Eul! Aunt Ga Eul!"

But abruptly stopped when she saw Ga Eul's bulging stomach. She looked up and down from Ga Eul's stomach to her face.

"Aunt Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul could not help but giggle at the little girl's expression. She then approached her and took her small hands before leading the confused girl to the bed.

"Omma are going to make some tea for Yi Jeong-shii. He is in the living room. Omma will keep him company until then."

"OK, Omma. Thank you."

"Aunt Ga Eul, I missed you very much. Where have Aunt Ga Eul been?"

Ye-Jin had not let go of Ga Eul's hands.

"Oh, Ye-Jin. I am not well so I have to come here. I've missed you too." Ga Eul tried to hold her tears from falling. It had been a long time since she had visitors, not that she wanted more but having Ye-Jin there and Yi Jeong as well, made her realized that she missed her friends.

"Aunt Ga Eul are sick? Is that why Aunt Ga Eul's tummy is big? The big tummy makes Aunt Ga Eul sick? Doctor?" The little girl carefully placed one hand on Ga Eul's stomach but automatically jerked away when she felt something moved.

"Aunt Ga Eul! There's something in your tummy." There was panic in her voice.

Ga Eul laughed… literally laughed at Ye-Jin's reaction. She had not had a good laugh for such a long time.

"There's a baby in here." She took Ye-Jin's hand and placed it on her stomach again although the little girl was afraid.

"It's OK. She's a good baby. She wants to be your friend."

Ye-Jin's face lit up from Ga Eul's words and at the same time, a movement from the baby.

"Baby? But why is she in there? I want to play with her."

"Oh, she's still too small to come out. Maybe in a few more weeks."

"Can I stay here and wait for her to come out?"

Ga Eul laughed again. "You have to ask your Appa."

"Then let's go, Aunt Ga Eul. Let's ask Appa."

Ye-Jin climbed down the bed and waited for Ga Eul to stand up. Ga Eul sighed heavily. _Am I really ready to see him?_

The living room went silent when Ga Eul and Ye-Jin entered.

"Ga Eul-yang…" His hand froze mid-air, holding the cup of tea.

She was thinner, other than her not-so-big stomach for someone who was supposed to be nearing 32 weeks. Her round chubby face had shrunk and the dark circle under her eyes were prominent. There was no glow in her face.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Yi Jeong quickly put down the cup and stood up.

"How… how are you, Ga Eul?" and inwardly smack himself for asking the obvious question.

Ga Eul just shrugged and smiled a little. "Like how you see me, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Appa, Appa… can we stay here until the baby comes out? She wants to be my friend and I want to be her friend too, Appa."

"Baby, that's good. You'll have one more friend then. But Appa can't promise if we can stay that long and we wouldn't want to disturb Aunt Ga Eul from having her rest." But his heart told a different story.

Ye-Jin's face fell and lips began to quiver.

Ga Eul quickly embraced the little girl and kissed her cheek. "It's alright, Ye-Jin. Appa has work to do but you can come to visit next time."

"But I want to stay here with Aunt Ga Eul. I missed Aunt Ga Eul."

Ga Eul kissed Ye-Jin's forehead to calm her down and gently rubbed her back up and down. Mrs. Chu had a worried expression which did not go unnoticed by Yi Jeong. He too, could not say how he was really feeling watching the two. He knew how much Ye-Jin was missing a mother figure in her life. There was so much that he could do to provide Ye-Jin with but in the future, he knew that Ye-Jin would start questioning about her own mother, to which Yi Jeong had to prepare himself for a possibility that Ye-Jin would want to search for and meet her mother. However, Yi Jeong prayed that it would not happen in the near future.

Watching how much attached Ye-Jin was to Ga Eul, as well as how Ga Eul was opened and accepting of Ye-Jin also brought some kind of hope in him. _Maybe… just maybe…_

"Baby, please don't distress Aunt Ga Eul."

"It's fine, Yi Jeong Sunbae," and she sat down on the sofa, with Ye-Jin sitting next to her.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, thank you for coming. You shouldn't trouble yourself and is it alright for Ye-Jin to travel long distances?"

"I've been wanting to visit but couldn't. I'm sorry. I have not been a good friend. Jan Di told us that you're not well."

Mrs. Chu sensed that Yi Jeong wanted to have a more serious discussion with her daughter, and by the look on Ga Eul's face, she knew that having someone other than family to talk to might help Ga Eul.

The past months had been difficult for all of them. Most of the times, Ga Eul did not want to talk to anyone. She would confine herself to her bedroom, looking at nowhere, into space or spending the time going through her pictures and Joon-Ho's. Yet, sometimes, she looked like she wanted to talk to someone, to let out all in her mind and heart but when her parents tried to get her into a conversation, she closed up much to their frustration.

Now that Yi Jeong was here, he might be able to break Ga Eul's walls.

"Ye-Jin, do you want to help Halmoni decorate the baby's nursery?"

"Nursery? Like my nursery? Can I Appa?" while clapping her hands in excitement.

"Yes, sure Baby but careful alright? If you want anything, Appa am here."

"Thank you, Appa." The little girl kissed her father's cheek and Ga Eul's before taking Mrs. Chu's hand.

Once they were left alone, Yi Jeong shifted to face Ga Eul who was playing with her fingers. His heart broke again seeing her in this condition. Oh, how he wanted to have her in his arms and assure her that she would not have to continue being sad and neglecting her health and risking the baby. He wanted so bad to tell her that she would not have to face the future alone. She had her parents, Joon-Ho's family, Jan Di, the F3 and him to help her. Most importantly, he wanted her to know that he was willing to do anything to make her happy again.

"Ga Eul-yang." His voice was soft.

She looked up at him, tears were already pooling in those sunken eyes.

"May I come nearer? May I sit next to you?"

A _V_ formed on her forehead, surprised by his question but soon she nodded. A smile ghosted while his heart soared in relief that she was not protesting or refusing.

"You're not taking care of yourself, Ga Eul-yang."

"How could I, Yi Jeong Sunbae?" The tears had fallen. "My Joon-Ho is gone. My life is meaningless without him."

A sting pricked his heart.

"The Chu Ga Eul whom I know and admire will not let this to continue." He refrained to use the word love for he did not want to scare her. Moreover, he was here to help.

"That Chu Ga Eul is a very strong-hearted woman. She faces challenges head-on. She will try her best so that there is no regret even if it hurts her. But the Chu Ga Eul in front of me right now is not that amazing woman. I missed that Chu Ga Eul. I don't like this Chu Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

His words were harsh but he needed her to hear them. Then, following his heart he took her hand, surprising her yet she did not pull back.

"My whole family might still be alive, but I do understand how you feel, Ga Eul-yang. This loss, doesn't matter if it's due to death or break-up, it hurts. There's no such thing as I hurt more than you because of the death or the break-up hurt me more. A loss is still a loss. The loss comes and brings in the hurt with it. People can't tell you not to mourn this loss and every person deals with losses differently because everyone is unique. Ga Eul-yang, you have the right to mourn your husband's loss, what more he was taken so suddenly."

Her cries reminded him of that time when she was crying on the street after the Soo Pyo's incident. He patted her hand.

"But when your mourning and sadness affect both you and your baby that is not alright, Ga Eul-yang. Your baby can also feel what you feel. She's also sad, Ga Eul-yang and you are not eating well. I understand that it's hard to have an appetite in this situation but your baby depends on you to grow healthily in here."

She had heard similar talks repeatedly from everybody but she just could not get herself to eat as supposed. No food tasted good and she ate just to get something inside her stomach. Alone at night, she apologized to her baby yet she did not feel right to eat as she used to when Joon-Ho was still alive.

Joon-Ho's family suggested that she seek a therapist for they suspected that she was having a major depression but she refused, saying that she just needed more time to get used to not having Joon-Ho with her. But she somehow knew that they were right yet she declined to get help. It just did not feel right to be happy when the love of her life was not beside her.

"Ga Eul-yang." He took the risk and wiped away the fallen tears though were instantly replaced afresh.

"For the sake of your baby, Joon-Ho's baby, please don't do this. Don't torture yourself and his baby. I know that it might be too late to tell you this, but you are risking your baby's life. I'm sure Joon-Ho wouldn't want that. I'm sure he loved the baby very much and wanted the baby to be healthy and happy, just as much as he wanted you to be the same."

Her cry became louder and Yi Jeong placed an arm around her shoulder, making her leaned against his.

"You still have time Ga Eul-yang. Don't you pity your baby? Don't you love your baby? You don't want your baby to be born sick, do you? I've gone through and am going through the effect of what Ye-Eun did when she was pregnant with Ye-Jin. It's hard to see how your child, your baby struggled to survive, to keep alive. I don't want you to go through it, Ga Eul-yang. It really breaks then crumples before it crushes your heart."

A soft small finger touched his cheek, wiping away a tear that he did not realize had escaped. Ga Eul was looking at him, also with tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry..." her voice was small and soft.

"No. Don't be. The most important thing to do now is for you to start taking care of yourself so that your baby is safe and healthy. It's alright to mourn for Joon-Ho but you also have your baby, his baby to think of."

"Ki Eui. Im Ki Eui. Her name is Ki Eui."

"That's a very beautiful name, Ga Eul-yang. A very strong beautiful name. I am sure that she is going to live up to her name with you and Joon-Ho as her parents. Did you and Joon-Ho choose the name together?"

She nodded and a smile finally graced her, one that he had missed very much.

"Will you help me help you to be back on your toes?"

She slowly nodded. She did not know why but his words, though similar to others, struck her heart deep. They were like arrows, hitting her straight to the core and switching on a button to unlocking the door to better days and life.

Out of a sudden, she hugged him tight, shocking him but soon, he returned the hug.

"Thank you, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Just know that I'll always be here with you. I won't let you down again, Ga Eul-yang. I promise that you'll find your happiness and joy again. The first path to it is already in you. Im Ki Eui. Embrace her, Ga Eul-yang."

Hot tears seeped through his shirt but he held on to her. The warmth of her body was also warming his heart, a feeling that he never wanted to end.

Somebody cleared his throat and Ga Eul broke the hug.

"Appa…"

"Sir." Yi Jeong immediately stood up and bowed to the elder.

"Yi Jeong-shii."

"Appa, Omma is with Ye-Jin in the nursery. I'll get Omma."

"No, that's alright, Sweetheart. I'll just put away my bag first." But his eyes never left Yi Jeong.

"Oh, Yeobo. You're back early." Mrs. Chu came to the living room holding Ye-Jin's hand.

"Harabeoji…" Even though this was the first time that Ye-Jin met Ga Eul's father, she was not afraid of him and let go of Mrs. Chu's hand to approach the man.

She then held out her hands for him to pick her up.

"Ye-Jin, what did Appa say?"

"But Appa… I like Harabeoji. Harabeoji is kind."

Ga Eul, Mrs. Chu, and Yi Jeong looked at her in amusement as Mr. Chu scooped up the little girl. Just as she did with Mrs. Chu, she kissed the old man's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She…"

"That's alright, Yi Jeong-shii."

"Yeobo, do want anything to drink?"

"Just some tea, please and Yi Jeong-shii, do stay for dinner."

"Sir… thank… thank you."

"Appa, I'd like to go out to the park for a while."

"Oh. Let me change first." It was the first time since she came home that Ga Eul had wanted to go out that Mr. Chu had to fight his tears.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to ask Yi Jeong Sunbae and Ye-Jin to accompany me, Appa."

"I… are you sure, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Appa. I want to show Ye-Jin the pond with ducks."

"Please wear your coat, Sweetheart. It's a little colder today and be careful, alright?"

"Yes, Appa." She then excused herself to her room.

When she left, Yi Jeong took Ye-Jin from Mr. Chu's hands.

"Yi Jeong-shii. I don't know what to say but Ga Eul seems … happier… she's glowing if my eyes aren't deceiving."

"But we are glad that she's happier. That's what we want, right?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming here, Yi Jeong-shii. I have my doubts and concerns when you first told us about coming here but in this short period of time, I don't know. It's like a miracle but I'm happy to see my daughter now."

"I promise that I'll help her, Sir."

"I promise too, Appa, Harabeoji," said Ye-Jin even if she did not understand what the conversation was all about.

The men laughed at her cuteness and she clapped her hands and kissed her father's cheek.

"Appa, I'm ready. Shall we, Yi Jeong-shii? Come, Ye-Jin."

"Is the park near? Do we need the car?"

"No, it's just about 5 minutes from here, but with this girl in here, it'll take longer," rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Alright then. But I don't mind driving."

"I'm going to be fine, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I need the exercise, don't I?"

He awarded her with a smile. "Alright, Ga Eul-yang. Sir," he then bowed to the older man.

"Take care of my daughter, Yi Jeong-shii."

"Appa… I'm a big girl." She faked a frown but Mr. Chu just waved her off while laughing.

"Be back for dinner. Don't be late."

"Yes, Appa."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Harabeoji."

The walk to the park was filled with Ye-Jin's 100 questions. She was excited to be in a new place. The neighborhood was a peaceful place, suitable for families. They took their time as Ga Eul could not walk faster due to her condition. Yi Jeong could not take his eyes away from her. Even if she was not well, she still looked beautiful in his eyes. He vowed, again, to get her back to her more beautiful healthy self.

There were quite a number of people in the park. Ga Eul straight away led them to the little pond. To Ye-Jin's excitement, there were also some ducks and ducklings. Ye-Jin wriggled to get down from her father's arms and pulled his hand so that they could get to the edge of the pond.

"Careful, Baby and wait for Aunt Ga Eul."

Ga Eul giggled at Ye-Jin's eagerness. It was a colder day but the fresh air filling her lungs was welcoming.

Ye-Jin was the happiest, talking non-stop telling her father and Ga Eul of the things that the ducks and ducklings did. Yi Jeong took lots of pictures of his daughter and Ga Eul. He could not help but imagine and hope that this was not a one-time event.

"Yi Jeong? Ga Eul-shii?"

Both simultaneously looked up to the voice.

"Ye-Eun?"


	4. We Need To Talk

**Chapter 4: We Need To Talk**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** November 9, 2018

* * *

"Yi Jeong? Ga Eul-shii?"

Both simultaneously looked up to the owner of the voice.

"Ye-Eun?"

Yi Jeong stumbled backward while Ga Eul's eyes widened at the tall beautiful woman who was approaching nearer. Meanwhile, Ye-Jin was still unaware of this new person for she was too excited watching the ducks and ducklings.

"I thought I recognized the both of you." By how she was dressed and her make-up, it looked as if she was having a photoshoot.

"Ye-Eun-shii," Ga Eul tried to stand up but her big belly proved to be making it hard. Sensing her difficulty, Yi Jeong quickly helped her and then called for Ye-Jin.

"Baby, let's go back. It's getting late."

Ye-Eun alternately looked at him and the little girl. A smile crept up her face.

"But Appa, I want to play with the ducks. They are yellow, black, white and brown and they are cute."

"We'll come back some other day. Come, Baby."

He was already next to his daughter and lifted her in his arms. Only then did Ye-Jin notice another woman near them. Immediately, she held on tighter to her father and turned her face away so that the stranger could not see her face.

"Yi Jeong is this our…"

"No. She's not!" He, too, held Ye-Jin tighter.

Ga Eul's mouth turned to a big O and Ye-Eun looked startled and a little hurt at the snapped words.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

Ga Eul could see the hurt and pain and something else in his eyes.

Ye-Eun cleared her lumped throat and smiled hearing Ga Eul called Yi Jeong by her old endearment for him.

"So you two are not married? Who is the father, then?" Ye-Eun pointed to Ga Eul's stomach. There was a note in her voice that did not go well with both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. It sounded like a relief but also hinted a sarcasm.

"None of your business. Let's go home, Ga Eul-yang."

"Yi Jeong, wait. Can we talk? We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, ever." His voice was cold.

"Yes, we do." She took a few steps closer but he stepped backward.

"You lost that opportunity years ago when you left."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

In an instant, he turned to Ga Eul with worry. "What's wrong, Ga Eul-yang? Are you alright? Let's get you back now. I'll call a cab."

"I'm fine, just feeling a little cold." She then glanced at Ye-Eun who was still looking at them intently.

"Yi Jeong, I'm staying at the Shinhwa Hotel with some of the production crew until the end of this week. We should talk."

But Yi Jeong pretended not to hear and was already walking away, one hand holding Ye-Jin and another held Ga Eul's. Initially shocked that Yi Jeong had grabbed her hand, Ga Eul then let him since she sensed that Yi Jeong needed to be calm since his hand was shaking. If by holding her hand he would not erupt like a volcano or break apart, then be it.

She looked back to see that Ye-Eun was still watching them with a smile and then a man and a woman approached Ye-Eun. They talked a little and Ye-Eun then followed the two.

Why was Ye-Eun here? As far as she knew, Yi Jeong mentioned that Ye-Eun left him and Ye-Jin, and the country, not wanting to have anything to do with them. Was it a coincidence that she showed up here? How long has she been back in Korea? What did she want now that they had met again?

All of a sudden, fear and jealousy surged up her heart, making the said-heart beat faster. She did not like it at all when Ye-Eun mentioned for Yi Jeong to come to her hotel. Why was she feeling this way? He was not hers. So why? Was it because seeing the beautiful Ye-Eun again made the old scar in her heart re-opened? But why would it? Should she be feeling all those in the first place? She shook her head while trying to keep up with Yi Jeong.

They waited for the cab to arrive. Yi Jeong was still holding Ga Eul's hand and Ye-Jin in his other arm.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" she softly called him but he did not hear her. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sunbae…" she tugged the sleeve of his jacket.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, Ga Eul-yang. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Are you, Sunbae?"

His breath hitched for a moment before quickly forcing a smile. "Can we talk later? Now is not a really good time," while gesturing to Ye-Jin.

"OK, Sunbae."

He pulled her closer when she shivered from a sudden breeze. The action made her looked up at him, her dark brown eyes meeting his deep black ones. Her heart thumped harder and she thought that she heard his breathing became shorter. They gazed at each other with a silent that she found somehow comforting.

"Appa," Ye-Jin had tightened her hold around her father's neck, breaking the adults' gaze.

"Yes, Baby?"

"Who was that Ahjumma? She scares me, Appa. What did she want? Is she Appa's and Aunt Ga Eul's friend?"

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul stiffened at the girl's questions, especially Yi Jeong. They were contemplating and deliberating on how to answer her.

Just then, a cab pulled over. It was their ride and they quickly went in. The trip back to Ga Eul's place was short and was spent in silence except for Ye-Jin's comments that she remembered the scenery from before. Once they arrived at Ga Eul's house, Ye-Jin took Ga Eul's hand and eagerly pulled the pregnant lady toward the door. The action had Yi Jeong reminding his daughter to slow down.

Dinner at the Chu's was pleasant. The star of the night was obviously little Ye-Jin. She really was a talkative girl and shared lots of stories and made them laugh. Yi Jeong was amused at how comfortable and at home Ye-Jin was with the elder Chus and that the elders had also taken to her with ease. What did this mean? Something that he had been thinking for a long, long time.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong during dinner. Sure he tried his best to participate in the conversations but she knew that he was still affected by Ye-Eun's sudden appearance. His tone and mode changed when he talked to her. Did he hate Ye-Eun? Or was it a reaction of hurt?

She too was still thinking about their moment earlier. Something inside her seemed as if it was trying to wriggle itself out. What was it? What was happening to her?

"Baby, it's getting late. We should head back home."

Immediately, the little girl pouted. "But I'm not tired yet, Appa."

Yi Jeong let out a soft laugh. "Oh, yes you are, Baby. You didn't even have your nap, today."

"But I don't want to go. Can I sleep here, Appa?" She pouted again, a trick of hers that would ensure her father to give in to her wants.

"No, Baby. Aunt Ga Eul, Halmoni and Harabeoji need their rest too. We've been here for too long."

"But…"

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul, sending her an eye message to help him. Ga Eul smiled while holding her laugh. It was amusing to watch the father and daughter. Her parents were also smiling.

"Ye-Jin, we'd love to have you sleep over but you didn't bring your change of clothes and we don't have girls, dresses, and nightgowns here. What about next time?"

Yi Jeong mouthed "What?" to Ga Eul but she just giggled. It was not something that he had in mind when sending her the message.

"Really? I can come to sleep here next time? Yaaayyy!" The little girl clapped her hands enthusiastically but soon stopped and looked at Ga Eul with a puzzled look.

"Aunt Ga Eul, when is next time?"

Ga Eul and her parents burst into laughter while Yi Jeong shook his head.

"Whenever you want to, Ye-Jin just not tonight and when your Appa says yes. You have to be a good girl and listen to your Appa, OK?"

Ye-Jin nodded furiously. "I am a good girl. Right, Appa?" making her father laughed. "Yes, Baby. You are a good girl. Appa's good girl."

The father and daughter were soon ready to leave after long tight hugs and kisses from Ye-Jin to Ga Eul and her parents. Yi Jeong had strapped Ye-Jin in her car seat as Ga Eul watched him.

"Ga Eul-yang, thank you for today, for seeing us and accepting us. I'm sorry that Ye-Jin had worn you and your parents off. She can do that, yeah." Yi Jeong laughed at the thought of his cheery active daughter.

"No, thank you for visiting, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I didn't realize that I needed to go out and breathe the fresh air."

Both just smiled at each other as their eyes locked together.

"Sunbae… about earlier… at the park… I… if you… if you want to talk about it, I…"

Yi Jeong nodded, "Don't worry about me, Ga Eul-yang. I'm fine but I promise, should I need to, you'll be the first to know." Though inside, he did not want to worry Ga Eul.

"OK."

"Now, go inside. You need to rest. I had the best time today, Ga Eul-yang. Ye-Jin too. I hope you as well. Thank you again."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile that he wanted so bad to kiss those lips.

He then cleared his throat. "Well, we'd better get going. Ye-Jin needs to take her medication before sleep."

"OK, drive safely, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Good night."

"Thank you. Good night, Ga Eul-yang."

* * *

On her bed, Ga Eul could not sleep even though she was very tired from the day's activities. Her mind wandered back to the park, to Ye-Eun and Yi Jeong. Tonight was the first night that her mind was not solely on Jun-Ho.

What did Ye-Eun want? Despite Yi Jeong's cold reaction to Ye-Eun, would there be a possibility that they were going to reconcile, now that they had met again? Would Yi Jeong be keeping Ye-Jin away from her mother should Ye-Eun want to be a part of her daughter's life? But why now? Why after years of abandoning the sick little girl, hating the girl when Ye-Jin was still in her womb?

If Yi Jeong decided to get back with Ye-Eun, would he still want to be her friend?

Ga Eul stiffened at the particular thought for it came with a sharp sting to her heart. Sweat started to gather on her forehead as her heart clenched and butterflies started to invade her inside. What was really happening to her?

Was she having some feelings for Yi Jeong? "No! No! No! No, Chu Ga Eul. Not like that. You love Joon-Ho." She sat up and reached for the picture album on the bedside table, flipping it open to the page that contained a big wedding photo of them. She gently caressed the picture.

"Joon-Ho… Help me, please…"

* * *

Yi Jeong kissed his daughter's forehead and cheeks. "Good night, Baby. Appa loves you very, very, very much."

Ye-Jin was out not ten minutes after the car left Ga Eul's place. She was that tired and Yi Jeong worried that her heart would not be able to handle it. Today was the happiest that he had seen his daughter since she met Ga Eul. When they arrived at their rented apartment, Yi Jeong had to wake Ye-Jin up for she needed to take her medication. It was always a difficult task whenever that happened but it had to be done. He then changed her clothes and tuck her in bed.

Once he was in his bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on the knees and frowning at the floor.

Ye-Eun. It was a total shock when that voice hit his eardrums. His heart immediately drummed harder, not because of a good reason. He would not lie that he had not imagined this moment when they finally met again. In his imagination, there were so many possibilities, so many dialogues, so many words that he wanted to say to her which also include conversations regarding Ye-Jin. Yet none was like what happened earlier.

Anger rushed in and if he was to be true to himself, annoyance, irritation, and hatred swept in too.

He hated the sight of her.

He did not want her to lay eyes on his daughter.

How dared she came back in his life, their life? Ye-Jin and he were fine without her.

He did not want her in his life anymore, ever even if it meant Ye-Jin would not ever meet her mother.

Ye-Eun had hurt him too deep that no amount of sorry from her would ever make him forgive her.

"Aaarrgghhhhhhh!" He laid on his back, an arm over his forehead and eyes directed to the white ceiling.

"Ga Eul…"

It did not fail him that Ga Eul was equally shocked to see Ye-Eun and there was a flash of hurt in her eyes. Was she reminded of that time those years ago? His heart stung at the thought for he was part of that hurtful incident. But when he saw her difficulties in standing up, he became more worried and quickly helped her before calling Ye-Jin's name. They needed to get away from the toxic unwelcomed woman. The woman should not be allowed to be in near proximity of them, of Ga Eul, of Ye-Jin. Hell, he would not allow that woman to have any contact with them. He would protect Ye-Jin and Ga Eul from Ye-Eun with all his might and power.

Yet she was determined. "We need to talk." So she said. As if he was going to…. Now was gazillion years too late for that talk.

He brought up his hand to look at his fingers. The ones that he had interlaced Ga Eul's when he had to get away from Ye-Eun. Her fingers were small yet gave him strength. Her fingers were cold yet spread warmth to his whole being. Her fingers were soft and calming. He needed to be calm and only she could provide it to him. He knew that she could see his need to get away from Ye-Eun at that particular moment. He knew that there were perhaps hundreds of questions in her head with regards to what happened and knew that she was concerned for him. Ga Eul… always the worried and concerned one.

He suddenly missed Ga Eul. Should he give her a call? He needed to hear her voice, a quick "Annyeong" would be enough to calm his heart, or maybe a longer conversation. But she looked really tired. _No. Yi Jeong. Let her rest._

He was about to go to the kitchen for some water when Ye-Jin's voice reverberated through the audio device. Yi Jeong chuckled. His precious little girl was talking in her sleep, something about the cute yellow ducklings and water.

Ye-Jin… His steps stopped mid-way to the kitchen. He remembered how Ye-Jin reacted when seeing Ye-Eun for the first time in real. When Ye-Jin was very small, he had shown her pictures of Ye-Eun, telling the little girl that Ye-Eun was her mother. He thought that it was Ye-Jin's right to know who her real mother was but as Ye-Jin grew older, it seemed as if she did not care about the pictures in the albums anymore. It seemed as if she had forgotten who her mother was. Was it possible to forget about your mother?

Ye-Jin was a smart little girl. She usually remembered people even if she only met them once or twice. She might not remember their names but recognized the faces. So why was she reacting that way when she saw Ye-Eun? Her mother? Was she scared of her? Did she recognize her mother? Yi Jeong would do anything just to be inside Ye-Jin's mind.

Ye-Jin and he had gone through a lot since the girl was born. Not a few times had her sickness made him almost had a heart attack. How many times had he wanted to give up for he could not bear to see her sick? But he knew that he could not give up. Ye-Jin was his daughter and he was going to give his all for her. It hurt him in the beginning that Ye-Eun did not want anything to do with this beautiful pretty little girl, her own flesh and blood, but as time went on, it did not matter much to him. He, himself, had grown up without the real love of his parents. At least, Ye-Jin had him, her father and Ye-Jin was his world.

They did not need Ye-Eun in their lives.

* * *

"Yi Jeong. I've found you at last. You are still handsome as before and the way you are with the little girl just makes you more alluring and attractive. I know she's our daughter, Yi Jeong. She is so pretty, like you and me. You can't keep her away from me. If you can just give me a chance to meet her, I promise you that you won't regret it."

Ye-Eun was in her room at Shinhwa Hotel. She and the production crew arrived at the city two days ago and would be there for another week. They were doing a photo shoot at the park when the sounds of laughter, familiar laughs drifted in the air and reached her. Her concentration on the task in hand was broken and she excused herself from the crew, much to the frustration of the director but she could not care less. What she wanted, she would always get.

To her delight, she was right. The sounds came from him, So Yi Jeong, and Chu Ga Eul. She was shocked at first to see them, and with a little girl. What shocked her more was that Chu Ga Eul was pregnant. Did he finally marry her? Her heart wanted to rip the pregnant woman's swollen stomach open but she needed to control the arising anger. Oh, how she could not describe the relief when she said that they were not married. But what the hell was she doing with Yi Jeong and her daughter? And why were they so happy together?

His harsh cold tone to her was shocking but she had to mask the shock. His refusal to talk to her was not expected. She thought that he would have wanted to talk to her, at least but he just walked away and holding that woman's hand. And what about the little girl? Why was she acting that way? Did her father not tell her that her mother was right in front of her?

The vision from the park played over and over her head. She had to do something. She had come back from Switzerland a month ago due to a job and was hoping to actually meet Yi Jeong, maybe in Seoul but who would have thought that this was where they had met? A small city far away from Seoul. What was he doing here anyway and with his daughter and that woman? Who was the father of her child? Was she married? If yes, then where the hell was he?

Ye-Eun then pulled out her handphone and dialed a number. A few minutes later, she ended the call with a smile.

"I'll see you soon, So Yi Jeong," and went to the closet to change. The clubs were waiting.

* * *

It was a busy day for Yi Jeong. He had a few meetings with his grandfather's friend and a couple of art galleries' owners while bringing Ye-Jin along. The meetings were awkward at the beginning for his grandfather's friend and the owners but Ye-Jin was well-behaved and engrossed herself with some coloring books, toys, and storybooks that Yi Jeong brought along. Yi Jeong explained that this was a common occurrence.

The last meeting ended at 3 p.m. By then, Ye-Jin was tired but refused to take a nap. She wanted to see Aunt Ga Eul. Yi Jeong then sent a message to Ga Eul asking if it was alright for them to come. He too was missing her but she was not going to know. Not long after, a reply came in. "Yes, sure Yi Jeong Sunbae." A wide smile formed automatically and he wiggled his eyebrows to Ye-Jin who was looking at him, eager to know the answer. "Thanks, Ga Eul-yang. We'll be there around half past 4."

"Let's go back to the apartment to change first, and little Ye-Jin jumped up and down in excitement.

They stopped by a florist on the way to Ga Eul's house. Ye-Jin just could not decide on which bouquet of flowers to buy for Aunt Ga Eul. All of the flowers were so beautiful.

"Yi Jeong, what a surprise? Again?"

The bouquet of roses in his hand almost dropped to the floor and he turned around. Ye-Eun had just entered the shop and was now next to Ye-Jin. She placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Appa…" her little voice sounded scared and tried to run to her father.

"Baby, Appa is here. Come here, Baby." He was also already rushing to them. "Take your hand off of my daughter."

But Ye-Eun held on, making it hard for Ye-Jin to move. Tears started to form.

"Appa… Auntie, you're hurting me."

"Ye-Eun!"

"Awww Baby… Sorry, I didn't mean it," and loosen her grip. Immediately Ye-Jin ran into her father's arms.

He whispered softly into Ye-Jin's ear. "We're leaving," and started to stride toward the door. They had to get out of there quick. Her first touch on Ye-Jin and she had already hurt her daughter. Yi Jeong had to will himself from screaming at Ye-Eun. No one hurt his daughter.

"Yi Jeong. We need to talk. I need to tell you something." She had blocked the door.

"Not interested."

"You can't avoid me forever, Yi Jeong."

"Sure I can. Test me. Now please step aside."

"No. Not until you hear what I have to say."

He was seething. "Still as stubborn as before, I see, and selfish." There was venom in his voice.

Ye-Jin though had started to shake and sniff. The lady was scaring her and seeing her Appa's face red was also something new.

"We can do this all day, Yi Jeong and I'm sure you don't want any commotion, what more in this shop. Pity the owner if all these beautiful flowers are ruined, smashed or broken… tsk tsk tsk."

"Are you threatening me?" He had to close his eyes and counted to ten in his head. He was suddenly reminded of Ye-Eun's crazy outbursts and tantrums.

"All I ask is to talk. Meet me at Shinhwa Hotel Coffee House tonight. Say at 9? Oh, is that our daughter's sleep time? Then I'll come to your place then. We can be a happy family."

Yi Jeong was deliberating hard. Ye-Eun did not give him much choice.

"Alright. 9 pm. If you're not there at 9, I'm leaving."

"Well, that's not too hard, is it?" She then stepped side-way from the door.

Yi Jeong quickly rushed out but not before Ye-Eun said something that made him want to hurt her so bad.

"Roses for Ga Eul-shii? She won't fall for you again, Yi Jeong. You hurt her bad, don't you remember? And who would want a man with a sick daughter? And do you think she'll love you or your daughter now that she's having one of her own and obviously not yours? Dream on, Yi Jeong."

If only they were not in public or that the now crying Ye-Jin was not in his arms…

Damned the woman.

* * *

"Aunt Ga Eul, that lady hurt me."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong questioningly yet worried. Ye-Jin was leaning against Ga Eul's knees.

"Ye-Eun."

Ga Eul's eyes widened and she looked back at the little girl.

"Where did she hurt you, Ye-Jin?" How could a mother hurt her own child?

"Here," she placed Ga Eul's hand on her shoulder and winced.

"What happened, Yi Jeong Sunbae?" as she gently massaged the said area.

"She just suddenly appeared at where we were and held on Ye-Jin's shoulder."

Ga Eul then lifted the neckline of Ye-Jin's dress a little to see the area and to her shock, there were fingers' marks. In an instant, Ga Eul's face became red.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please ask my mother for some ointment. Quick."

"What?"

"Go, Yi Jeong Sunbae," and he rushed out of living room.

"Oh, my poor Ye-Jin. Aunt Ga Eul will take care of you. Don't cry, please. I'll take away the pain, alright?"

Ye-Jin nodded, her eyes were sad.

Not long after, Yi Jeong came back with the requested thing and Ga Eul carefully rubbed the ointment on the bruised area. Once she finished, she lovingly kissed Ye-Jin's forehead and hugged her, being careful not to touch the area. Yi Jeong then took his daughter and placed her on his laps.

"What really happened, Yi Jeong Sunbae?" and he told all except for the last part. He did not expect that Ye-Eun's grip on Ye-Jin's shoulder was that bad.

Ga Eul took a deep breath to calm her racing angry heart.

She tried not to be judgmental of people, especially of Ye-Eun since it all started years ago but now, hearing what she did to Ye-Jin and seeing the proof, her heart could not accept it. But what could she do about Ye-Eun?

"Are you still going to meet her later? Do you want me to come with you? What about Ye-Jin?"

"Yes, I need to. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. She hurt Ye-Jin, my daughter and I won't ever let her come near Ye-Jin again. Ever." He was definitely trying not to scream.

"And no. You and Ye-Jin are not going to come with me. I won't risk the both of you. She's not in the right state of mind. She's crazy and I'll be careful."

"Then, Ye-Jin?"

"I… is it alright if I leave Ye-Jin here while I go see her? I'm sorry to be a burden but after what happened, I think Ye-Jin is safe here."

"Sure, Omma and Appa will be happy to look after Ye-Jin. Please be careful, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I've been having this nagging feeling since yesterday about her."

"Appa, is that lady really my mama?"

Both adults went quiet before Yi Jeong answered, though hesitantly. "Yes, Baby. She's your mama."

"But why is she bad? Why did she hurt me? She scares me, Appa. I don't like her." Ye-Jin cried again while encircling her small arms around her father's neck.

"Oh, baby…Appa am sorry, Baby." Yi Jeong softly rubbed Ye-Jin's back up and down to soothe her.

Ga Eul could only look at Ye-Jin with sadness.

* * *

Dinner time was not as cheerful as the day before for Mr. and Mrs. Chu were saddened by what happened to Ye-Jin but they promised the girl that they would have a good time later while her father went out. Yi Jeong explained to Ye-Jin that he had to go out for some work and that he would be back soon. He told Ye-Jin to be a good girl and don't give the Chus a hard time.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, please be careful. Don't fall for her tricks." She did not know why she said the word but her gut feeling was telling her that Ye-Eun had a bad intention.

"I will, Ga Eul-yang. Thank you. I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise. I just need to close this chapter of my life. Maybe this is the closure that I really needed after all these years."

Ga Eul nodded in agreement and surprised Yi Jeong by taking his hand and squeezing it gently to give him her support. He then brought up her hand and kissed the back of it, also surprising her that send a beautiful blush to her cheeks.

"Well, well, well, Yi Jeong. You are early."

Ye-Eun strode seductively to him. He was at a table in the middle of the Coffee House. He was not risking a secluded area when with Ye-Eun.

"Cut the crap, Ye-Eun. You wanted to talk? Let's talk then."

She leaned down toward him, making her cleavage almost popped-out but Yi Jeong quickly leaned back.

"Hmmm. You're a different man, now. Is it because of Chu Ga Eul?"

"This talk is not about her. Sit down, Ye-Eun."

"So bossy. I like it when you're bossy. It turns me on."

Yi Jeong had to control his temper. His blood was boiling.

"Quit wasting my time. Now talk."

"No. Not here. Let's go to my room. I know you want this," as she gestured a hand along her bodyline.


	5. What Happens Now?

**Chapter 5:** What Happens Now?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** November 28, 2018

* * *

"No. Not here. Let's go to my room. I know you want this," as she gestured her hand along her bodyline.

"And I've missed you so much."

Yi Jeong had to close his eyes and very slowly counted to ten. He was a man who would not hit a woman but Ye-Eun was really testing his patience. His mind wondered how he fell for her years ago. He must have been blind and stupid. But she was so different before the pregnancy. What really happened back then? No. It did not matter anymore. The harsh true fact was that she did not want her daughter and left them.

Exhaling deeply, he then opened his eyes to see the said woman smiling smugly.

"Sit down or I am leaving though this is really a waste of my time."

The smile faded in an instant and with a silent grump, she pulled out the chair across him. She then studied his face and smiled.

"I see you've changed through the years, more matured but still very handsome."

He tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Just get straight to the purpose of this meeting. I don't have time for unnecessary useless chit-chat."

She straightened her back and looked at him intensely before changing her expression to a sad one.

"I've missed you, Yi Jeong."

The man sighed heavily and placed his hands at the edge of the table. She was stalling and he was getting more irritated. He decided to leave but not before saying a word or two.

"No. Wait. Don't go. Please."

"What do you want Ye-Eun-shii?"

"To explain why I left. Why…"

"I already know why you left," snapped the man. "You've made it crystal clear." His dark black orbs piercing into hers. "You don't want my daughter."

Ye-Eun cringed at his words.

It was true. It was never in her plan to get married, what more to get pregnant. She never wanted a baby even though she loved Yi Jeong. She thought that Yi Jeong was also on the same page. He was a Casanova and surely a Casanova wouldn't want a child. She thought that the only two of them was what he wanted. Moreover, for her, a baby would ruin everything in her life: her body and her career but what she did not want, most importantly, was to lose Yi Jeong's love to a child.

When she first met Yi Jeong, he was already with that Chu Ga Eul but she was madly in love with him that she was willing to share him with that kindergarten teacher. However, she was also definite that South Korea's prominent potter loved her more than Chu Ga Eul by the countless times he told her how he wished that he had met her earlier. Thus all she had to do was be patient and wait.

And her patience was paid off when that Chu Ga Eul caught them at his studio. That night, Chu Ga Eul broke up with Yi Jeong and she was the happiest. So Yi Jeong was now solely hers. She would get all of his attention and love. He, being the famous rich F4 was an added bonus.

But it all changed when she got pregnant. At first, she wanted to abort it but Yi Jeong had found the positive pregnancy test strip in the bin in their bathroom and to her surprise, was ecstatic. He thanked her and said that he had already loved that life in her womb. How was it possible to love something that you just know a second ago?

How many times had they talked although more argued and shouted at each other? She did not want the child but he insisted that she kept it. One time, she threatened to leave him if he did not allow her to have an abortion. The look on his face was one that she remembered until now. It was fear. He loved her so much that he was afraid if she left but he too loved the baby that she was carrying. She did not understand why. Why would a young successful rich potter want a child? Wouldn't a child prevent him from achieving more of his dreams? Wouldn't a child disrupt his life routine? For her, a child came with lots of problems and she did not want to waste her time dealing with one.

Somehow he managed to make her keep the baby with the promise to give it away as soon as it was born. She did not know why she agreed to it, must be because of all the coaxing loving that he offered. However, she still hated the baby. It made her fat, her feet swollen and most of the time sickness. She wanted it out of her body soon but he seemed to always know what she did or wanted to do and managed to stop her. She hated the baby more.

Thank goodness the baby had a complication but that meant a C-section for her. Urghhh… the scar from the procedure was so ugly that she had to have a plastic surgery to get rid of it. Unfortunately, the baby survived the complication after birth but it was alright for her since the baby would be sent away for adoption soon. Her elation from the thought, though, was cut short when Yi Jeong said that he was breaking his promise. He was going to keep the baby. What the hell?

A month later, Yi Jeong spent most of his time with the baby that he named So Ye-Jin. What stupid kind of name was that? The baby had a weak heart and was in and out of the hospital. It pained her to make the decision for she loved him but it had to be done. So she packed her bags and left. Two months later, she and her parents left the country. The decision turned out to be her best.

A cold voice then pulled her out of her reverie.

"I'm sure your parents told you that I went to look for you when you left but they sure did have 'colorful' words for me and my daughter, and then all of you left the country. Gone, leaving me with my beautiful smart daughter. I was devastated, not understanding how a mother and grandparents did not… no… do not want their own flesh and blood. But we, my daughter and I are fine now with just the two of us. We are happy."

She just looked at the man in front of her without any emotions.

"So, why do you want to meet now? You could have just ignored us at the park, pretend that you don't know us. But no. You had the audacity to come to greet us and were very rude to Ga Eul and you scared my daughter."

He was trying to control his temper at the thought of the woman in front of him hurting his Ye-Jin. _Don't yell at her. Don't scream at her. Don't hit her._ The chants went on and on in his head.

After a deep breath, "And how dare you hurt my daughter? Your first touch on her and what did you give her? Pain. You hurt her," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on. It was not that bad. I just placed a hand on her shoulder." Ignoring his other question altogether.

"The hell it wasn't. You left a bruise, for God's sake. She's just a child. No one and I mean no one hurt my daughter."

"Tsskk… such a weak child. Kids these days are too spoilt and can't even stand a little pain."

His face turned beet red and if she was not a woman, he would have punched that face of hers. How a woman with a pretty face could have such a cold heart and what more, toward her own daughter was beyond his understanding. How could she say all those words when she herself was one crazy spoiled brat?

"I'm out of here. This meeting is obviously pointless. You disgust me. Listen and listen well, stay away from my daughter and me."

"Wait. Don't you want to know why I asked for this meeting?"

"No! It's useless. You lost the chance the moment you offered yourself. Whatever that you have to say, means nothing to me. Just stay out of our lives, Ye-Eun-shii." With that, he stood up and turned around.

"I still love you, Yi Jeong." She blurted loudly, not caring about the other people around them.

Yi Jeong shook his head and snickered.

"Well I don't believe you and even if you do still love me, I definitely don't love you." He then proceeded to leave.

"And you can't deny our daughter her mother. I'm her mother, not that Chu Ga Eul."

His steps stopped abruptly, fisting his hands tightly at the sides. Suddenly he turned around and headed to the table so quick that Ye-Eun was surprised that she shifted uncomfortably in her seat but pretended not to be affected.

"You are not my daughter's mother! Her mother is dead and don't you dare to ever, ever say Ga Eul's name ever again!"

A few patrons at the café were ready to react at the raised voice of the potter but he quickly stormed off, leaving Ye-Eun frozen in place. Yet a second later, a smirk crept up.

"Game on, Yi Jeong. Game on. Let's see how you are going to protect that annoying sick child and that pathetic bitch."

Revenge was going to be satisfying and sweet.

* * *

"Arggghhhhhh!"

Yi Jeong repeatedly banged his fists on the steering wheel of his car. His heart pummeled hard and his head throbbed from the encounter. Who was that woman in there? A good looking shell encasing a rotten soul.

They did not talk much but the little time in there was enough to make his blood boil and he had never wanted to curse a person as much as he did with her. Her evil words cut him deep. A voice in the heart reminded him that despite his warning, this would not be the last time he was going to see her. He needed to pay extra attention to his surroundings and to make sure that Ye-Eun would not come near Ye-Jin and Ga Eul. He did not know what her intention was but he was not going to take her easy.

He needed to talk to Woo Bin, and fast.

Ringing from the phone had him scrambling for it.

"Yoboseoyo, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Calmness and warmth spread in his heart.

"Yoboseoyo, Ga Eul-yang. Is everything alright?"

"Am I disturbing you? I'm sorry but Ye-Jin asked for you like a thousand times."

He chuckled as he imagined his adorable Ye-Jin doing such.

"No, you are not. In fact, I'm already in the car. Still at the car park though. What is it? Is she there with you? Does she want to speak to me?"

"Sorry, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Now she doesn't want to but she wanted me to ask if she can stay over tonight. Tonight is the next time, as she said it."

They both laughed remembering the conversation the other day.

"I guess that's alright. If not, she'll keep bringing the matter up. I'll go back to the apartment and get her clothes and stuff."

"Uhmm… Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Yes, Ga Eul-yang."

"Uhmm… Ye-Jin requested that you stay over as well."

"Oh…" his heart drummed faster. The thought of being near her was doing things to him.

"I mean if you want to."

"I don't want to impose, Ga Eul-yang." _Great answer, So Yi Jeong._

"We have a guest room here. It's not large and grand for your standard but I think quite nice and comfortable, and Appa and Omma said OK too. It's late and you're going to be tired from going back and forth."

He wanted to jump in joy.

"Alright then, fortunately, my meeting starts at 11 in the morning. I'll be there in less than an hour."

"OK, Yi Jeong Sunbae. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Ga Eul-yang."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. A wide smile adorned his now happy face. It was like a miracle that her parents were fine with him staying there. He could not thank his Ye-Jin and the power above enough for this chance.

So matters regarding Ye-Eun would be dealt tomorrow.

Almost an hour later, he was already at the Chu's place. Ye-Jin greeted him with a sleepy face and he then helped her change. To their surprise, Ye-Jin wanted to sleep with Aunt Ga Eul although he protested. He was afraid that she would disturb or accidentally hurt Ga Eul. They 'argued' for a while and in the end, Ye-Jin reluctantly agreed that tonight was not the night and so, the father and daughter would share the guest room.

Ga Eul wanted to ask Yi Jeong about his meeting with Ye-Eun but he seemed to sense it and avoided the topic. Maybe tonight was not a good time. Furthermore, it was already late.

When Ye-Jin had fallen asleep, Yi Jeong quietly went to the kitchen for some water.

"Oh, Yi Jeong Sunbae." Ga Eul was making some tea at the counter.

"Sorry. I thought there's no one here."

"What may I get you?"

He leaned against the doorframe. Even in her nightgown, she looked breath-taking. His heart skipped a beat.

"A glass of plain water, please."

He watched her filled a glass and then handed him the drink.

"Thanks, Ga Eul-yang. Why aren't you in bed? You must be tired. Ye-Jin must have worn you out."

She smiled at him.

"Ye-Jin sure is an active girl. A smart one too. You're such a lucky father."

He smiled back at her while nodding. He was still waiting for her answer.

"I… uhm… usually sleep in late. Can't really sleep."

"Oh… but you need enough rest, Ga Eul-yang. It's not good for you and the baby if you keep staying up late." He had placed the empty glass on the counter and approached her.

"I… I usually think about…" but he was already in front of her, looking into her beautiful eyes and she gulped hard.

"Promise me to take care of yourself more, Ga Eul-yang. For the baby, too."

She slowly nodded, eyes not leaving his. Her heart had started to pound harder the moment she saw him in the kitchen.

She froze when his right hand touched her left cheek. His hand was warm.

"You're so thin, Ga Eul-yang. It hurts me to see you this way. I want to see you back to your previous self, Ga Eul-yang. Can you do that? All of us want you and the baby healthy and strong."

"Yes, Sunbae…" her voice had turned to whisper and silence engulfed the space, the only sounds heard were their escalated breathing as they gazed at each other.

For what felt like an eternity, she felt the kitchen became warmer and her heart beat faster and faster. His eyes… those familiar glints and sparkles… Slowly, she closed her eyes when he closed his and began to lean forward.

"Appa… Appa… Appa…"

Instantly, their eyes opened wide and they stepped backward. Her cheeks were red and so were his. He offered her his sweetest smile.

"I'd better go check on Ye-Jin. Go to sleep, Ga Eul-yang. We'll see you in the morning. Thank you for the water," and he gave her a gentle squeeze on the hand.

"Good night, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Good night, Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong exited the kitchen. Slowly, a hand rested on her chest to calm the fast-beating heart.

What just happened?

Was it what she thought it was? Was he going to kiss her? And what scared her was her own reaction. Was she going to accept the kiss? Was she going to return the kiss? But Joon-Ho… what would Joon-Ho say? She was Joon-Ho's wife and she was carrying his child. Guilt instantly filled her heart. She loved Joon-Ho and will always do. She should not betray Joon-Ho's love.

But why did her heart flutter and feel warm whenever he was near? He had only been here for a very short period of time yet she felt happier and his presence gave her some kind of strength to face the days and future. What was going on with her heart? Was it …

Vigorously, she shook her head and then headed out to go back to her room but took a turn toward the guest room. She stayed outside of the door and could hear a faint sound of his voice singing to Ye-Jin. His voice was soft but she could hear the love in it. The love of a father to his daughter. Her breath suddenly hitched followed by tears running down the cheeks. Her Joon-Ho would never have the same opportunity. Her daughter would never get the same chance as Ye-Jin. Before her sobs turned louder and alerted Yi Jeong, she rushed to her bedroom.

"Why are you here, Yi Jeong Sunbae? Why do you bring your daughter here? What are you doing? What do you want?"

And cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"No, Baby. Don't disturb Aunt Ga Eul. Maybe she's tired and is still sleeping. Let Aunt Ga Eul rest, OK?"

"But I want to have breakfast with Aunt Ga Eul and Aunt Ga Eul and the baby will get hungry."

The father and daughter were in the kitchen together with Ga Eul's parents. Ga Eul had not come down. Mr. Chu exchanged looks with his wife. They were also worried.

"I'll go check up on her, Yeobo," said Mrs. Chu.

"May I follow, Halmoni?"

"Baby, no."

"But…"

"That's alright, Yi Jeong-shii. Come. Let's go, Ye-Jin." The elder stretched out a hand for Ye-Jin to take and they went upstairs.

Yi Jeong felt awkward when left with Mr. Chu. The older man kept glancing at him as he ate his breakfast. Yi Jeong then cleared his throat.

"It's a nice weather this morning."

"It sure is."

"Sir, I'd like to say thank you again for letting Ye-Jin and I stayed last night."

"You are welcome. It's good to have Ye-Jin here. At least the house is not silent like a graveyard. She's a Godsend."

Yi Jeong's heart beat faster. What did Mr. Chu mean by Godsend?

"Ga Eul needs company other than her mother and I. She's been sad for far too long. It's not good for her health and the baby's. We keep telling her that but her grieve is too deep."

There was sadness in the old man's voice and face.

"Do the late Joon-Ho's family come to visit often?" He needed to know.

"In the beginning, yes. But even they weren't able to cheer Ga Eul up. She's reminded of Joon-Ho whenever she looks at them and it's painful for her. So they don't visit frequently now. But my wife and I keep them informed about her and they call every few days."

Yi Jeong could only nod.

"They said that her bedroom and the baby nursery are as they are. They really want Ga Eul and the baby to come back and stay with them."

"Does… does she want to go back?" He had to stay calm.

"Ga Eul hasn't said anything. We asked but she kept mum about it." Mr. Chu let out a long sigh.

"Do you and Madam want her to go back?"

"As parents, of course, we want her and her child to stay with us now that Joon-Ho is gone but we also don't want his family to miss out on the child's life. The child is, after all an Im Heir."

Yi Jeong head started to pound. He had lost his appetite. He understood the matter regarding one family's heir and all. It was not a simple matter.

"Yi Jeong-shii"

"Yes, Sir." He looked up from his plate. The older man was searching for something in his eyes.

"My wife and I, we've talked and we are not blind. We can see the way you look at Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong's heart felt like it was going to burst out of the chest.

"You love her."

And he froze.

"We already know a few bits here and there from Ga Eul but seeing you in person these past few days? It's very obvious."

"I... I…" His face was red from embarrassment. He didn't think that the elders would notice.

"I'll be frank with you. Ga Eul's love for Joon-Ho will always be there. She's carrying his daughter and their child will always be her priority and a reminder of their love and bond. I don't know if she would be able to love another in the future but the way I see it, if she does open her heart for another man, it won't be soon and that man will have one very challenging task. To expect and prepare to be compared to Joon-Ho."

"I… I…"

"Do you think you are up to it?"

The younger man straightened up his back and looked at the father of the woman he loved. He had to show that he was serious about his love for Ga Eul. If Mr. Chu was very frank with his opinion and view, then so would he.

"I understand, Sir but I'm here, am I not? I am willing to wait until Ga Eul is ready and I won't force her. I know too that I'm going and competing against a memory, a strong memory that is but I'm willing to go through this because I love Ga Eul very much. Her child will also be loved."

Mr. Chu nodded, amazed at the man's determination. So Yi Jeong might be a jerk ages ago when he betrayed Ga Eul's love but the man in front of him right now was a different man. Mr. Chu believed that every person deserves a second chance and from what he observed of Yi Jeong, he was going to give Yi Jeong the chance. Then again, it all would depend on Ga Eul. Whatever that made Ga Eul happy, he and his wife will support her.

Silence enveloped them. Yi Jeong was actually surprised at the turn of the event. This man-to-man talk was not what he expected but he was relieved and glad that Mr. Chu was open to the idea of him pursuing Ga Eul. He respected the older man more for his maturity and wisdom.

Just then, the cheery voice of Ye-Jin floated in, followed by the three ladies themselves. Ye-Jin had her small hand in Ga Eul's and Mrs. Chu tailed them.

"What took you so long? The food is getting cold," said Mr. Chu.

Mrs. Chu took the seat next to her husband while Ye-Jin sat next to her father on her left and made Ga Eul sit on her right.

"Aunt Ga Eul woke up late because Aunt Ga Eul was not feeling well. Then Halmoni and I waited for Aunt Ga Eul to shower and get dressed."

Yi Jeong and Mr. Chu simultaneously looked at Ga Eul, worry evidence in them.

"I'm alright now. Didn't get much sleep last night but I'm fine now. Please don't worry about me, Appa… Yi Jeong Sunbae." But she avoided Yi Jeong's questioning eyes.

Breakfast went fine with Ye-Jin doing most of the talking. She was truly happy to be near Aunt Ga Eul and now Halmoni and Harabeoji Chu were her two new favorite people. Ga Eul though did not talk much which worried Yi Jeong more.

It was time to go.

"Thank you, Madam, Sir and Ga Eul for your hospitality. Ye-Jin and I need to get going soon. My meeting is at 11."

"Appa, can I stay here? I can play with Aunt Ga Eul, Halmoni and Harabeoji."

"Sorry, Baby. You can't. Aunt Ga Eul, Halmoni and Harabeoji, Aunt Ga Eul especially, need to rest."

"But Appa…"

"No buts, Baby."

"Yi Jeong-shii, we would love to have Ye-Jin here," said Mrs. Chu. "We'd like to also bring Ye-Jin along to the Mall if you allow. Ga Eul needs a few more things for the baby." It would also be only the fourth time that she would be going out of the house since she came back home.

"Mall. Mall. Please, Appa? May I?"

"But Ye-Jin can be quite a handful, Madam. I don't want her to ruin your shopping."

"I promise I'll be good, Appa. I promise."

Ga Eul just smiled at the hopeful little girl.

"We'll take care of Ye-Jin, Yi Jeong-shii. It won't be a long trip. Two hours maximum."

"How are you all going there?"

"I'll send them on my way to the University. I have some things to take care of."

"And we'll take a cab back home."

"If I can finish my meeting earlier, I can come to fetch you."

"That's not necessary, Yi Jeong-shii. We don't want to trouble you," declined Mrs. Chu.

"It's not trouble at all, Madam. I'm happy to help and knowing this naughty girl here, you'll need an extra pair of hands with her."

"Appa… I promise to be good." Ye-Jin fluttered her eyelashes and smiled widely.

Yi Jeong laughed as he ruffled his daughter's hair. As much as he was worried about Ye-Jin, he was also worried about Ga Eul and wanted to spend more time with Ga Eul and maybe ask her why she was sad this morning.

About twenty minutes later, Yi Jeong bid goodbye after a long speech and a string of advice to Ye-Jin. He also reminded her not to get too excited for she had to be careful with her heart condition. He too showed Mrs. Chu and Ga Eul how to administer Ye-Jin's medication should the need arise. Hopefully, not.

 **At the mall**

"Omma, I'm going to the restroom for a while."

"Oh, hold up. We're coming with you."

"No, it's alright Omma. I won't be long and the restroom is just over there."

"Are you sure, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Omma. Don't worry, Omma. I'll call immediately if I need help with getting up from the seat." She laughed at her own joke and Mrs. Chu joined in too.

"Ye-Jin Sweetheart, do you want to go to the restroom too?" asked Mrs. Chu to the little girl who was admiring the shelves of dolls in front of her.

"Uhmm.. not yet, Halmoni."

"Alright then. I'll be back soon, Omma."

"Careful, Ga Eul."

"I will."

Ga Eul understood her mother's worry and concerns, especially after this morning. She knew that her mother wanted to ask more about it but since Ye-Jin was there, the conversation needed to wait.

In the restroom, Ga Eul was washing her hands when a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders. Startled, she looked up to the mirror and was shocked to see Ye-Eun with a sinister smile on her face.

"Ye-Eun-shii…"

"Ga Eul-shii… We meet again and of all places. Who would have thought?"

Ga Eul tried to free herself from the taller woman's grips but the latter held on, hurting her.

"Let go, please."

"And if I don't?" Ye-Eun was challenging her.

Ga Eul shivered when she saw how Ye-Eun's eyes alternated from her face to her swollen stomach. Automatically, her hands went to cover her stomach.

"What do you want, Ye-Eun-shii?"

"Oh, just to talk."

"What about?" She was not going to show weakness to this woman.

"Hmm... let me see… let's talk about Yi Jeong aaaannnndddd… that little bitch who is with your mother right now."

"Ye-Eun-shii! Are you stalking us now? And that's your daughter who you're referring to. How could you?" Ga Eul was seeing red. With all the energy, she swatted Ye-Eun's hands away from her shoulders and turned around. Her face was now red with anger.

"Well, she is who she is."

"She's your daughter, Yi Jeong's daughter! What kind of a mother are you?"

Fortunately or unfortunately, it was just the two of them in the restroom. Ga Eul's eyes darted to the surrounding and wishing that someone would walk in. She had a very bad feeling about Ye-Eun.

"Well, she ruined everything for me. I hate her. She took away Yi Jeong from me!"

"Ye-Eun-shii. Listen to yourself. You are crazy, do you know?"

Ye-Eun lifted a hand to touch Ga Eul's face but the latter quickly stepped back.

"I'll offer you a deal. Keep that little bitch with you and persuade Yi Jeong to come back to me."

Ga Eul could not believe her ears. Ye-Eun had indeed gone crazy. She had to get out of there and fast.

"Stay away from Yi Jeong and his daughter. I'm warning you, Ye-Eun-shii."

But the said woman just laughed hysterically.

Two teenagers then entered the restroom and Ye-Eun stopped laughing. Her eyes were intense on Ga Eul.

"You? Warning me? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're ugly, swollen and thin, and you're pregnant? The man must be blind, stupid and crazy to fall for you."

"Ye-Eun-shii!"

There were gasps from the two teenagers who just entered. Ye-Eun then glared at them and motioned for them to leave. Scared, the two rushed out. Ga Eul's heart clenched. She had to do something to end the conversation but Ye-Eun's words were hurtful and the woman needed to be taught a lesson.

"Just do as I say or you will regret this, Ga Eul-shii."

"No!"

"What did you just say?" Ye-Eun's eyes widened with anger as she faced Ga Eul and stepped nearer.

"You need to get help, Ye-Eun-shii." She tried to reach for her handphone in the bag. She was getting scared and wished that her mother was with her.

"Just do as I say!" screamed Ye-Eun while shoving Ga Eul hard.

"AAAAAAHHH!" It was piercing as Ga Eul fell to the floor. The pain was excruciating as she held her stomach and soon, warm fluid began to spread on her skirt.

Ye-Eun smirked as she towered above the crying Ga Eul.

"Good riddance." She walked over Ga Eul and left.

"OMMMAAAAAA! HELLPPPP!"


	6. Is This The End?

**Chapter 6: Is This The End?**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** December 10, 2018

* * *

"I'm sorry, Gentlemen. Can we continue with this later? There has been an emergency with a very, very dear friend of mine and I must get to the hospital right now."

Sweats had gathered on his forehead as his heart pounded hard. A call from Mr. Chu came in when he was in the meeting. The phone almost dropped from his hand when he heard the news.

"I'll inform the new date. Thank you for understanding," as he shook hands with the three men and immediately rushed out of the venue and sped off to the hospital.

"God, please let Ga Eul be alright. Please, please, please, and Baby too."

 _"_ _She was rushed to the hospital from the Mall. It's bad, Yi Jeong-shii. It was that woman, your ex-girlfriend and Ye-Jin wouldn't stop crying," was what Mr. Chu had said. His heart stopped beating for a while. Ye-Eun had definitely crossed the line._

"Yoboseoyo, Woo Bin? I need a favor. A huge one."

* * *

"Appa!" Ye-Jin jumped into his open arms when Yi Jeong arrived. Her face was red from crying. "Aunt Ga Eul is sick, Appa." She pointed to the delivery room.

"There was a lot of water on Aunt Ga Eul's dress and Aunt Ga Eul cried and cried. I'm scared, Appa. Will Aunt Ga Eul and the baby be alright?"

"Don't be scared, Baby. They'll be alright. The doctors will make sure of that. The doctors won't let anything bad happen to them." Not only was he trying to calm his daughter, but it was also for himself.

"Sir, what happened?" as he approached Mr. Chu. Mrs. Chu was nowhere to be found. "Where is Madam?"

"My wife is inside with Ga Eul. She waited until I arrived because someone needs to look after Ye-Jin. Ga Eul went to the restroom and when she didn't return soon, her Omma got worried and tried to call her but the call didn't go through. So they went there and that woman came out of the restroom laughing, and Ga Eul was screaming in pain and calling for her Omma. Her water broke and my wife blamed herself for letting Ga Eul go alone but it's that evil woman's fault," said Mr. Chu but his eyes were fixed on Yi Jeong making the latter cringed inwardly. Was that accusation in the older man's eyes?

"I'm so, so sorry for what happened," was the only thing that he could say.

"Appa, I'm tired." Ye-Jin's breathing started to escalate.

"Baby?" _No. No. No. Not now, Ye-Jin. Please._

"Where's your bag, Baby?" He looked around and finally saw the bag on one of the chairs. Quickly, he took it and looked for Ye-Jin's medication, just to be ready.

"Yi Jeong-shii…" called Mr. Chu, anxiously looking at the father and daughter. A nurse who was passing by also stopped, ready to help.

Yi Jeong gave a nod, indicating that he would handle it. He had taken a seat and Ye-Jin sat on his laps.

"Baby, listen to Appa's voice, OK? Now breathe in, slowly, and exhale. Breathe in… exhale. Inhale… exhale… Inhale… exhale…" His right hand on the little girl's chest, gently massaging it and the other on her back, coaching her to follow his instruction. If Ye-Jin got through this exercise, she would be alright. On some attacks, she passed through but on others, it meant the hospital for her.

The little girl tried to follow her father's instruction but with difficulties. All the crying and tension from the incident had worn her out but she knew that she must be strong, as her Appa always said. "Don't give in to it, Baby. Try to fight it if you can."

A few minutes passed by and Ye-Jin's breathing gradually returned to normal, much to the relief of her father and Mr. Chu. She leaned tiredly against her father's chest.

"That's my strong beautiful daughter. You did great, Baby. Appa am proud of you. Appa am here for you. Appa love you," while kissing her temple. Yi Jeong then adjusted Ye-Jin's position so that she was more comfortable in his arms.

It was a scare for Mr. Chu to see Ye-Jin fighting her short of breaths but he was also amazed to witness how Yi Jeong dealt with the situation and how loving he was to her. His respect for the younger man increased. Who would have thought that South Korea's ex-Casanova would be so caring and have so much love for his daughter? Any woman would be fortunate to have him as her partner or husband. Ga Eul would be…

"Ga Eul..." His mind went back to his daughter after being side-tracked by Ye-Jin's episode.

"What's taking them so long in there?"

He then looked up to the delivery room's door, hoping that someone would come out of there.

With a now dozing Ye-Jin in his arms, Yi Jeong paced left and right, back and forth of the delivery room. His heart had started to pound harder again with every passing minute, but his mind was everywhere: to his conversation with Woo Bin earlier, to what he wanted to say and do to Ye-Eun and most importantly, to pray that Ga Eul and the baby would be alright.

"Yi Jeong-shii," called Mr. Chu.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What is her problem?"

"Excuse me, Sir? Whose problem? Ye-Jin?"

"That woman. Your ex-girlfriend."

Yi Jeong stopped pacing and looked at the older man. Blood had drained from the potter's face. Ex-girlfriend. His ex-girlfriend. His ex-girlfriend had gone crazy. The mother to his daughter had gone crazy. He then closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I want to press charges. She's too much." Mr. Chu said between gritted teeth.

"If something bad happened to Ga Eul and the baby, she's going to get it from me, personally! How did you ever meet her?"

Yi Jeong cleared his throat, not expecting Mr. Chu to ask him that. Was Mr. Chu blaming him for what Ye-Eun did? He prayed not.

"Sir, I assure you that I'm also enraged by what she did to Ga Eul and I'm with you in this. I won't ever forgive her if that happens."

Mr. Chu just stared at the younger man, trying to understand the whole situation. Why Ye-Eun was heartless and dared to hurt his daughter who was innocent. For all he knew about Ye-Eun was what Ga Eul had told him years ago and recently but he tried not to be judgmental. However, now all he wanted to do was send the crazy woman to jail.

"I've asked my friend Song Woo Bin to help. We need at least a video footage outside of the restroom and we need witnesses too. It's going to be difficult for us if there are no witnesses in the restroom. But we'll try our best."

What he kept from the Chus was how Woo Bin was going to dig everything and he meant everything about Ye-Eun and use the information to put a stop to her craziness and evil schemes. His bad feelings about her were now heightened given this current event incident and he was not going to just sit and be quiet about it.

"Appa…"

"Shhh. Shhh. Sleep, Baby. Appa is here."

Just then, the delivery room door opened. In an instant, they rushed over.

"Honey…" Mrs. Chu came out with a doctor.

"Ga Eul?" asked Mr. Chu.

Mrs. Chu nodded to Yi Jeong and he returned the gesture.

The doctor answered. "We almost had to do a C-section. Mrs. Chu Ga Eul will be moved to the ward in a while but the baby is premature and too small for her gestational age. We're going to monitor her for a few days."

Relieved filled the space but concern for the baby was also there.

"Honey, she's perfect. She looks like both of them," said Mrs. Chu while wiping her tears away.

"When can we see them?" asked the anxious Yi Jeong.

"Once she's transferred to the ward."

"Doctor, please give her a private room. Money is not a problem. I want her to get the best treatment," requested Yi Jeong, awarding him a surprised look from Ga Eul's parents.

"Alright, Sir. If you please excuse me but if there's anything regarding the Mrs. Chu Ga Eul and her baby, we'll inform you immediately."

"Thank you, Doctor," the three said simultaneously.

"Honey, I was so scared."

"I know, Honey but Ga Eul's alright now and let us pray that the baby is too." Mr. Chu continued to gently run his hand along his wife's arm.

"Madam, I am so sorry for what happened."

Mrs. Chu looked up to Yi Jeong.

"It's not your fault, Yi Jeong-shii. It's my fault."

"Honey! Don't. It's not your fault either."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it."

Mrs. Chu just bobbed her head, sad that the unfortunate event had led to Ga Eul giving birth earlier than expected but was also relieved that both mother and daughter were saved.

Mr. Chu then led his wife to the row of chairs and Yi Jeong followed. All they had to do now was wait for Ga Eul.

"Honey, we need to inform Joon-Hyun and the Im family. They'd want to come and visit."

"I'll call them now," said Mr. Chu and immediately fished out the phone.

Yi Jeong pretended not to hear the conversation between Mr. Chu and whomever on the phone with him. It was still hard for him to know that the Im family was still Ga Eul's family and now that Ga Eul had given birth, there was a high probability that she and the baby would go back to the Im Mansion. He had to think fast.

About five minutes later, a nurse wheeled Ga Eul out of the room and the three awaiting adults stood up immediately.

"Ga Eul… Sweetheart," Mr. Chu and Mrs. Chu went to her and she offered a faint tired smile. Her eyes then found Yi Jeong and her breath hitched as the tears began to gather. Her heart started to constrict.

"Ga Eul-yang…" Still, with Ye-Jin in his arms, Yi Jeong cautiously approached Ga Eul. He noticed her glistening eyes and his heart splintered. He prayed that she would not hate him for what Ye-Eun had done.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae… How's Ye-Jin?"

"Tired but she's alright… Ga Eul-yang, I'm sorry…"

But Ga Eul shook her head. She did not have the energy to talk about the matter. Not yet, at least.

They all then followed the nurse to the ward, a private room to be exact, just as Yi Jeong had requested.

By the time the nurse left the room when Ga Eul was comfortably seated on the bed, Ye-Jin stirred and woke up. She looked around and once she saw Ga Eul, climbed down from Yi Jeong's laps and went to Ga Eul.

"Aunt Ga Eul, Aunt Ga Eul. Are you alright? I was so scared."

Ga Eul took the little girl's hands and lightly rubbed them. "I'm alright, Sweetheart."

"Aunt Ga Eul, your tummy?" Finally noticing the now much flatter stomach. Panicking, "Baby? Where's the baby?"

"The doctor is keeping the baby with them for a while. She's too small and needs extra care. When she's stronger, the nurse will bring her to us."

Yi Jeong had to calm his heart down. Ga Eul was so gentle and patient with Ye-Jin that his love for her grew more. If ever she would love him back but he was willing to wait for the time to arrive.

"Honey, let's go see the baby," suggested Mr. Chu to his wife. "Ye-Jin, would you like to come too?"

"Can I? Appa?"

"Sure, Baby but you'll have to tell Appa what you think of the baby later, deal?"

"Deal. Thank you, Appa. I love you, Appa."

"We'll be back soon, Sweetheart." And Mrs. Chu kissed Ga Eul on the forehead.

When the three of them left, there was an awkward silence in the room. Both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul just looked at each other. There were so many things to say yet somehow it felt as if there were no words to say.

Not able to bear the silence any longer, Yi Jeong approached the bed and pulled a chair next to it, making Ga Eul shifted uncomfortably on her bed.

After a deep inhale and exhale of a breath, "Ga Eul-yang, I am so sorry for what happened." His voice was guilt-laden and Ga Eul wanted to cry as her mind recalled the earlier incident.

Ye-Eun was truly out of her mind and evilly dangerous. She could have lost her daughter and maybe her own life. Why was Ye-Eun brought into her life if, in the end, the woman was going to be hurting her and her daughter? Why was Ye-Eun so adamant to have Yi Jeong back and that she was willing to do anything for it even if it meant killing others? Why did Yi Jeong Sunbae meet Ye-Eun and fall for her in the first place?

This was all Yi Jeong Sunbae's fault.

"Please leave me alone, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"What?" Yi Jeong was taken aback by her words.

"All these wouldn't happen if you didn't come here, if you didn't meet her." Allegation filled her words.

"Ga Eul-yang?" His heart broke into pieces.

"Just go, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please." She looked into his eyes, pleading.

 _No. This was not happening._

"Ga Eul-yang. Please. Please don't say that."

"She could have killed my baby and me, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Has it ever occurred to you?" The tears were now unstoppable.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ga Eul-yang but please, please don't ask me to leave. I promise that she will never come near you and your baby again, ever. Trust me, please."

"Why did you have to meet her? Didn't you know that she's like this? Why didn't you see that she has an evil soul? Why, Yi Jeong Sunbae?" She was sobbing hard at the moment.

He wanted to dive into the cold Arctic water to numb the pain in his heart from her questions. How would he answer her? He was guilty for betraying her love years ago, that he admitted but he could not turn back time. That past would forever be the past, unfortunately, scarring Ga Eul deeply. But he too was forever reminded of that when he looked at Ye-Jin and Ga Eul, and it pained him too. However, it was done and there was nothing he could do to change it. All he could try now was to redeem himself and show Ga Eul that he was willing to do everything to show his love for her and that history would not be repeated.

But Ye-Eun… Ye-Eun had come back and caused trouble and pain, again. Only this time she had taken it up to reprehensible measures, and he would stop Ye-Eun once and for all.

"Ga Eul-yang…"

He braced himself by taking her hand but she flinched at the contact for a brief second and then let him. He let go of the breath that he was holding.

"I have no words other than sorry for what I've done those years ago but I am also like you now. I don't know what happened for her to turn out to be the monster today."

Ga Eul silently agreed. Ye-Eun was a monster. A horrible terrible evil monster.

"But you have my words when I said I won't let her come near you and your baby ever again. I'm going to protect you and your baby with all my might and power. She won't get away with what she did, trust me, and she will never hurt you and your baby again."

But Ga Eul just kept silent, with tears still running down the cheeks. Her feelings were mixed up. She knew that it was not Yi Jeong's fault for Ye-Eun's unforgivable actions but she was too hurt and in pain and worried about her baby that she had questioned and vented her anger at him.

She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to rationalize her thoughts and feelings and get them straight.

"Ga Eul…"

The longing and plead in his voice did not skip her. Her heart ached more. She recalled Ye-Eun's words in the restroom.

"She offered me a deal. To keep Ye-Jin with me and persuade you to come back to her. She's obsessed with you. She hates Ye-Jin."

Yi Jeong stiffened. Ye-Eun was deranged, crazy, insane, mad, lunatic and what other similar vocabularies to describe her.

She then continued to tell him about the two teenagers who came into the restroom but soon left after Ye-Eun gave them the glare, and how she refused to follow what Ye-Eun told her, to how Ye-Eun proceeded to push her.

Yi Jeong saw red.

"She put my baby's life and mine in danger, Yi Jeong Sunbae. She's dangerous." Ga Eul was back to crying but it only made her stomach hurt.

"I'm tired, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I'd like to sleep. Do you mind leaving the room?"

Yi Jeong did not want to leave. He felt the need to be with her and to protect her. He feared to leave her alone.

"Sure. I'll just be outside."

"Thank you," and she closed her eyes.

Sighing, Yi Jeong left but lingered outside. His mind was racing.

"Yoboseoyo, Woo Bin? What did you find? Where is she now?"

…

"I need a few men to guard Ga Eul's room here and the NICU. I don't want that crazy woman to come here."

…

"But don't make it too obvious. Keep me posted. Thanks, Woo Bin."

Mr. and Mrs. Chu and Ye-Jin arrived just as he ended the call.

"Appa, the baby is so small and wrinkly but she's very pretty and cute, Appa."

Yi Jeong scooped up his daughter and gave her a wide smile.

"Really? You can go in? What else?"

"Yes, Appa. The kind doctor allowed me to go in but only to the window in there. Only Halmoni went in. The baby sleeps in the glass box."

"Like Snow White?"

"Yes, Appa. Like Snow White but there're some wires on her body. Halmoni and Harabeoji said to help her get better."

"Yes, Baby. Halmoni and Harabeoji are right."

"Yi Jeong-shii, how is Ga Eul?" asked Mrs. Chu.

"She's tired and wanted to sleep. I just came out not five minutes ago. What about the baby?"

"The doctor said that they need to monitor her temperature and look out for any complications. It might take days or weeks depending on her condition."

"I promise that only the best doctors will attend to her and Ga Eul, Sir, Madam." He had already talked to Ji Hoo and asked Ji Hoo to contact the hospital's administrator about it.

"Thank you. Yi Jeong-shii, I think you should go home. Ye-Jin should rest. She's had a tiring day as well."

"But Harabeoji, I want to wait for Aunt Ga Eul and the baby," protested the little girl.

"You can come here again tomorrow, I promise."

Ye-Jin looked up at her father, asking for an answer and Yi Jeong nodded. He too did not want to leave, cautious if Ye-Eun would come and create more troubles but Mr. Chu was right. Ye-Jin needed to rest.

"We'll come again tomorrow, Baby. Say goodbye to Halmoni and Harabeoji."

With a pout on her adorable face, Ye-Jin hugged the two elders but not without telling them that she will be back soon.

"Sir, Madam, please call me if there's any progress or news about Ga Eul and the baby." He wanted to go see the baby but Ye-Jin had started to yawn.

"We will, Yi Jeong-shii. Thank you for coming."

"And thank you for looking after Ye-Jin."

"Bye Halmoni, Harabeoji."

* * *

Woo Bin had emailed all the details on Ye-Eun and Yi Jeong was shocked.

There was a long list of records of her medical condition, mainly due to severe depression, hallucinations, and self-inflicted injuries. She was also almost institutionalized but her parents threw in a fortune to avoid it. Two years later, her doctors claimed that she was cured and free of the conditions. With her parents' influence, she started her modeling career. She was a natural beauty and becoming quite successful with a somewhat good reputation with a few international projects and jobs. Her recent job was here in South Korea which was how she came to stumble upon them.

If she was cured, then how was she still a horrible person upgraded to an evil monster?

Yi Jeong plonked down on his bed with a massive headache. He hoped that Woo Bin had started with their plan.

The next day after breakfast, he had to attend two meetings that he could not get out of. As usual, Ye-Jin was tagged along although the little girl was impatient for not being able to visit her Aunt Ga Eul and baby sister, as she called the baby.

As soon as the meeting was over, the father and daughter headed to the hospital. Fortunately for them, it coincided with the hospital's visiting hours. Ye-Jin requested that they went to see the baby first.

The baby was beautiful with Ga Eul's fair complexion, cute nose, and thin lips. Her other features were from her father. Ye-Jin was right. The baby was too small that it made him wonder if it was because of Ga Eul's condition but he prayed that in time and proper loving and tender care, the baby would be much healthier.

Twenty minutes there, the two then went to Ga Eul's room. However, there were voices and Yi Jeong took a peek through the small glass window on the door. The Im family had arrived: Joon-Hyun, his mother, sister, and brother that he recognized from the hospital on the day of Ga Eul and Joon-Ho's accident. Ga Eul's upper side of the bed was raised half-way up and she had a smile although the smile, to Yi Jeong, did not quite reach her eyes. Her parents were also there. Yi Jeong considered on whether to enter.

What would the Im family think when they saw Ye-Jin and him? And now that they were here, he wondered what their conversations were about. Would they want Ga Eul and the baby to come back with them soon? What would Ga Eul's decision be?

"Appa, come on. Let's go in. I missed Aunt Ga Eul." Ye-Jin had been pulling his hand for a couple of minutes now when her father seemed to be frozen in front of the door.

"Uhmm… let's go to the canteen for a while. There are a lot of people there. We don't want to disturb them, do we? We'll come back in fifteen minutes."

"But Appa…" One of her hand was already on the doorknob and turning it.

Everybody in the room turned to look at the door. There was no way that he and Ye-Jin could go away now. Hesitantly, he followed Ye-Jin in.

Surely, the looks on the Ims showed curiosity and confusion. He forced a smile and shook hands with the men and Mr. Chu, and slightly bowed to the older women and Joon-Ho's sister and Ga Eul. Ye-Jin did the same before going straight to the side of Ga Eul's bed and leaned against it.

"Mr. So Yi Jeong. A surprise to see you here." Joon-Hyun definitely did not hide his surprise and that was for sure.

"My daughter and I, we're here to visit Madam, Sir and Ga Eul-shii. We've been here for a few days."

Madam Im raised her eyebrows and so did the rest of the Im children. Ga Eul held on to Ye-Jin's hands.

"I'm sorry to disturb but my daughter wanted to see Ga Eul. We won't be long, right, Baby?"

Ye-Jin pouted as she looked at her father. She was not going to leave soon.

"That's alright, Mr. So. I'm sure Ga Eul appreciates your visit."

"Ye... Yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

It was awkward and uncomfortable for Yi Jeong, especially when Joon-Ho's younger brother kept glancing at him with slight frown on his forehead. So he looked around the room.

The face behind the window on the door stunted him.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back."

Before anyone could say anything, he quickly paced toward the door but the person was gone.

Once he was outside and looked left and right, he saw a woman, walking almost jogging away toward the exit.

"Ye Eun!"

But the woman walked faster and he ran to catch her. He managed to grab her arm and fortunately, they were near an emergency stairwell so he pulled her to it. Once they were on the other side of the door, he jerked his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have the nerve to show up your face here after what you've done?" He had to control his voice from screaming at her. And why didn't Woo Bin's men alerted him about her?

"What exactly have I done?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You almost killed Ga Eul and her baby! Was that your intention?"

"Did she tell you that? What a bitch!"

"Ye-Eun!" His right hand was already up to stroke her but he stopped before it hit contact.

"Yi Jeong, you wouldn't dare hit me. You never hit me before."

"There will always be the first time!"

"No. You wouldn't dare. You love me. You wouldn't dare."

"You truly are delusional and crazy."

"I love you, Yi Jeong. I'm here because my gut tells me that you'll be here and I'm going to bring you home with me. We can elope while they're busy chit-chatting in there. You can leave that girl with them. This is our chance, Yi Jeong." She had taken a step toward him.

"Ye-Eun!"

He put a hand up to stop her. "I don't love you. You hurt my daughter, Ga Eul and her baby. I will never love you again."

"That little bitch, that bitch, and her little bitch are all you think about? Why don't you love me?" Ye-Eun was already screaming.

"I'm going to kill them all!"

In the blink of an eye, Ye-Eun had taken out a small knife from her handbag and erratically swung the knife in front of him, shocking the life of him. Was this for real? Was Ye-Eun really this sick and crazy? His heart beat faster and faster. He had to think fast. Ye-Eun had become a different person.

"Ye-Eun… Listen to me." His voice was gentler. "Put the knife down, please."

But she just looked at him with a deep V on her forehead, eyes red and different.

"Ye-Eun, this is me. Yi Jeong. Please give me the knife. There's no need for it. Let's talk it out."

Unexpectedly, she swung the knife nearer to him, almost slicing his arm which on reflex came up to protect his face.

"Ye-Eun!"

"This is all your fault, So Yi Jeong! I hate you! I hate you! You ruined my life! I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill those bitches!"

And lunged toward him. Yi Jeong instantly shifted to the left to avoid her and grabbed her wrists. She kept screaming and struggling while kicking his legs making him crouched in pain but still held on her wrists firmly. The echo of her screams was deafening in the confinement of the stairwell. She was a woman possessed and it took most of his energy to hold her. He then tightened his grip and she screamed in pain. The knife finally fell to the floor, missing his right foot and he instantly kicked it and it glided toward the stairs. Then, he twisted her wrists and she screamed louder.

"Help! Somebody, help!"

Suddenly, the door opened and a couple of male staff came in and were shocked to see the two of them.

"Help!" cried the potter.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" She was still squirming and twisting left and right to get free.

Straightaway, the staff who was the bigger one wrapped his arms around Ye-Eun's waist from behind and pulled her away from Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong then released her wrists and Ye-Eun started to kick her legs in the air and flailed her hands erratically while cursing Yi Jeong and the man. She punched and scratched the man's hands but he held on tightly. The other staff quickly opened the door for his friend and Yi Jeong. By the time they stepped into the hallway, people had already gathered, pulled in by Ye-Eun's screaming. Two securities had also arrived.

"Cuff her quick," ordered the staff who was holding Ye-Eun. The other staff immediately grabbed Ye-Eun's hands, though not without a struggle from the fitful woman, while one of the securities cuffed her hands. She was still screaming like a mad woman as she looked at Yi Jeong with hatred when the staff put her down and the other security held her forearm.

"You are going to pay for this, So Yi Jeong!" she spat.

"You need help, Ye-Eun."

"I hate you!"

"Yi Jeong-shii? What's going on?" Mr. Chu and the Im brothers had also arrived upon hearing the commotion.

"Sir, I'll explain later. I promise." And he followed the securities and staff together with Ye-Eun to the security office.

* * *

A few hours later, Mr. Chu and Yi Jeong were in the hospital cafeteria. The Im family had gone back since Madam Im was tired. They would come back tomorrow.

"What happened, Yi Jeong-shii?"

And he told all. By the time he had finished, Mr. Chu slumped back against the chair and ran a hand in his hair.

"She's insane."

"I promise that she won't be a problem to us all anymore. She's going to jail for a long, long time."

"But is there a possibility that she'll plead not guilty by reason of insanity? I mean, she sounded like she's having a mental problem. What if that's true? Will she be a free woman? No. I won't let that happen. She needs to be locked up!"

Yi Jeong gulped hard. "She did have a history of severe depressions when she left the country."

"What? Then lock her up in the institution and never let her out."

"Sir, I understand how you feel and I promise that she will be going to jail. We won't let her be free. She's too dangerous to let free."

Mr. Chu suddenly shivered. "I can't imagine what will happen if we were not with Ga Eul and the baby earlier…"

Yi Jeong cringed at the thought of it. He would not forgive himself if Ye-Eun managed to hurt Ga Eul and the baby.

"Yi Jeong-shii, are there any more of your exes that we should be aware of? Those who are like the crazy woman?"

Yi Jeong froze at the unexpected question.

"Sir… I… I don't have any girlfriend prior to Ga Eul, only …. you know but I don't think they are like Ye-Eun." He was sure that his face was beet red from embarrassment. It was not normal to talk about past 'relationships' with the father of the woman he loved.

"How can you be sure?"

"I…"

How was he going to answer the question? He did occasionally receive threats from some of the girls and women whom he had a nightstand with but he ignored them for he only viewed them as empty threats coming from frustrated girls and women. He also had some stalkers but that was all that they were. None were like Ye-Eun, so he believed.

"You know what, I'm worried now for Ga Eul and the baby. What if…"

"Sir." He had to cut in for he did not like where this conversation was going.

"I understand your concern, Sir. I do but please give me a chance to prove that I am worth it for your daughter and granddaughter and that I will keep them safe."

Mr. Chu looked at the younger man and saw the fear of rejection but also determination in his eyes. The older man sighed heavily.

"I'm a father, Yi Jeong-shii and all I want is for my daughter and granddaughter to be safe."

"I know, Sir. I'm a father too. I understand."

"You know, Joon-Ho's mother wants Ga Eul and the baby to be back in Seoul soon. After what happened earlier, she believes that they will be much safer there at their place."

"Sir…" No. No. No.

"But my wife managed to talk to them and have Ga Eul and the baby here until Ga Eul is ready to go back."

Yi Jeong thanked the heaven above.

"But I'm going to be honest here. Joon-Hyun and his brothers asked me about you and I can tell that they were not comfortable seeing you and Ye-Jin here. You are not looking good in their books, Yi Jeong-shii."

Yi Jeong knew that this was one of the challenges that he had to face but he would fight for Ga Eul and her baby even if it took him years.

Mr. Chu just watched the younger man in front of him who was deep in thoughts. Fate was indisputably hard to understand and predict. Years ago, his daughter was supposed to marry this man but he ruined them with his infidelity, breaking his daughter's heart. It was hard to watch his daughter in pain but destiny brought a new love to her and they were married. Again, fate crushed her when she was at the top of the precipice of happiness by taking her husband away but still gifting her with their proof of love in the form of their daughter. And now, this man came back for a chance of happiness and joy, both his and hers. All Mr. Chu wished for was for his daughter to have her happiness and joy and willed his heart to give this man the chance. Yet his ex-girlfriend came back and in a very short period of time had caused them trouble but she was out of the picture for now and hopefully forever. It was now up to his daughter to decide. There were still many issues that lie ahead of her, especially concerning the Im family. He just hoped that his daughter would make a decision that was the best for her and her daughter.

Both startled at the ring of Mr. Chu's phone.

"Yoboseoyo, Honey."

…

"We're at the cafeteria. Alright. We're coming." He then put down the phone.

"Ye-Jin just woke up from her nap and asking for you."

"Oh, thank you. It's time for us to go back as well. It's getting late."

* * *

"Madam, I can't thank you enough for looking after Ye-Jin." Yi Jeong had the tired-looking Ye-Jin in his arms.

"That's alright, Yi Jeong-shii. She's a good girl and easy to look after."

"Thank you. So, we'd better get going."

"Appa, can we come again tomorrow?"

"Appa have some meetings, Baby. We'll come if there's enough time." The meetings included a trip to the police station with regards to Ye-Eun.

A pout adorned her face, clearly not happy with the news.

"And Aunt Ga Eul needs to rest."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

But Yi Jeong slightly shook his head. As much as he wanted to come, Ga Eul really needed the rest and Ye-Jin could be a handful.

"Appa…"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Can we go visit my baby sister before we go home?"

The four adults went quiet and exchanged looks. Yi Jeong prayed that none of the Chus thought that he taught Ye-Jin to call the baby her sister.

"Sure, Sweetheart," replied Mrs. Chu. "Send our love to the baby, OK?"

"OK, Halmoni. Good night, Halmoni, Harabeoji, Aunt Ga Eul. I love you."

"We love you too, Sweetheart," said Mrs. Chu while Mr. Chu and Ga Eul offered a smile and a good night wish.

When the father and daughter left, Ga Eul laid back and sighed.

"Appa, Omma…"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

Both parents went to her bedside.

"What exactly happened?" She was referring to the incident earlier.

"That Ye-Eun. She came here with the intention of 'hurting' you and the baby, and she tried to stab Yi Jeong with a knife during their talk."

"What?" Ga Eul's stomach felt like it was knotted tight. Ye-Eun had really lost it.

"She's locked up at the police station now, waiting for her parents to arrive."

"She's crazy, that woman!" exclaimed Mrs. Chu.

"I want my baby here with me, Appa, Omma. Please."

"She's safe now. Yi Jeong mentioned that some men are guarding the NICU and this floor."

"You mean the security?" asked Mrs. Chu.

"No. His friend's men. His friend's in the security business."

"Woo Bin Sunbae…" whispered Ga Eul. Not many knew about Woo Bin's other business and she was relieved that Yi Jeong was smart with it. If not, her father would go berserk. _"Thank you, Yi Jeong Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae."_

"I can't believe that this happened. Our lives were alright and now, look where we are," stated Mrs. Chu.

Mr. Chu bobbed in agreement while Ga Eul lowered her gaze. Life with the F4 was always 'interesting'.

"Omma, Appa, the doctor said that I can go home tomorrow." She needed to divert from the painful topic.

"That's good news, Sweetheart."

"But Yi Jeong said that you can stay here as long as you want. He'll pay for the stay," said Mr. Chu.

"Why would he do that? And why should Ga Eul stay here?"

"It's easier for Ga Eul to see the baby until the baby's ready to come home."

"Oh… that's very thoughtful of him."

Ga Eul's lips curled up a little. Warmth washed over her being when she thought about him.

"He even offered for us to stay at the nearby hotel so we don't have to travel far."

"Oh. That won't be necessary," said Mrs. Chu.

"That's Yi Jeong Sunbae for you, Omma, Appa."

"Ga Eul, Omma Im wants your answer tomorrow. Have you given a thought about it?"

Ga Eul nodded and started to sniff. Things were too overwhelming right now.

"I'm not ready to go back to Seoul, to the house. I… I want to stay here. Can I? Omma? Appa?"

"Sweetheart." Mrs. Chu placed a hand on the young mother's shoulder. "Of course, you can. Whatever you say, Sweetheart. Until you're ready. Our home is your home, always."

"They'll understand and respect your decision. If they want to see you and the baby, they'll come here," added Mr. Chu.

"Hmmm," agreed Mrs. Chu.

"Omma, Appa, I'd like to see my baby now."

"Alright, Sweetheart."

* * *

Two days later, Yi Jeong and Ye-Jin came to the hospital to visit and to inform that they had to go back to Seoul. There was a pressing matter at the Museum that needed his presence. Ye-Jin was upset because she would miss her baby sister, so she said but Mrs. Chu assured her that she was always welcome to visit. She also promised to send a picture of the baby every day, and that sealed the 'deal'.

Ga Eul tried to hide her uneasiness and sadness over the news. Even though it was a very short period of time, she had gotten to be accustomed to the little girl's presence and enjoyed their time together. She silently wished that Ye-Jin and Yi Jeong, of course, would visit soon.

But before they left, Yi Jeong requested to talk to Ga Eul alone which had her parents' raised their brows in suspicions yet they still left the room with little Ye-Jin and took her to see the baby. Ga Eul's heart began to drum a little bit faster.

He took a seat next to her bed and looked at her with unreadable yet mixed expressions, at least for her.

"Hi." A smile graced his handsome face.

They had exchanged the same greetings when he arrived. Still. She then returned the smile. "Hi."

"How are you?" He was referring to her feelings.

He knew her too well. "I… I'm not really sure how to describe them, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Everything's too much to handle, am I right?"

She could only nod, but the tears were starting to gather and her nose became redder.

"I'm really sorry about… you know who but know that she won't be any problem anymore. Woo Bin and I have made sure of that."

"What did you and Woo Bin Sunbae do?"

"Enough to guarantee that she'll be behind locked bars for a very long time but that'll be a story for another time."

"Nothing illegal, I hope."

He chuckled and she joined in. "No. Nothing illegal. I promise."

He wanted so badly to touch her blushed cheeks.

"I've talked to the hospital administration. You're free to stay here for as long as the baby is here. I know that your insurance can cover the expense, but this will be on me. I insist."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…You don't have to if this comes from your guilt-feeling of what Ye-Eun-shii did."

"No. No, Ga Eul-yang. It's not because of that. I really want to do it. Just think of it as a friend's help and I know how difficult it is to be commuting daily from home to the hospital. Moreover, you're still recovering from giving birth. It's not advisable to move too much."

"OK, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Thank you." She was very touched by his concerns.

"Ga Eul-yang, have you decided on the baby's name? Im Ki Eui?"

A surprise greeted her. "You remembered."

He nodded with a smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Im Ki Eui."

"A very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl and she'll grow up beautifully."

"Thank you, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Silence suddenly engulfed them, each in his and her thoughts.

"Tell me how you feel, Ga Eul-yang."

And she broke into sobs and looked at him. Tears staining her cheeks.

"I'm scared."

"Oh, Ga Eul-yang…" and he took her hands in his own.

"I'm scared. What if I can't be a good mother? How am I going to raise Ki Eui alone? What if she asks where her father is? How am I going to answer? I'm not strong, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"You are not alone, Ga Eul-yang. You have your parents here with you, and the Im family…" he hardened his heart with the mention of the Im. "They won't let you be alone. They will not let you in the hardship."

"When Ki Eui asks where her father is, you will tell her with great pride that her father was a hero and a very good man. That her father is now in heaven, looking out for her, and that her father loved her."

Ga Eul cried louder. She missed Joon-Ho so much that it hurt.

"And you have me, Ga Eul-yang. I'll be here with you to support you all the way. If you are afraid that Ki Eui won't ever get a father's love, please don't. I will provide her with that love. I already love her like my own child, Ga Eul-yang. I will give her all the love that a child should receive."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

"I truly do and will, and Ye-Jin loves her too. She's already calling Ki Eui her sister."

Ga Eul understood the underlying meaning to his words and her heart was torn. She needed to be very certain of her true feelings. Should she be feeling this way, this soon?

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I… I don't know what to say." She did not want to get hurt again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. All I ask is for you to allow Ye-Jin and me in Ki Eui's life… and yours."

She wiped away the tears and looked into his eyes. There were longing, hopefulness, and love in them that her heart swelled with indescribable feelings.

For what felt like an eternity, she slowly nodded, shy. With a wide smile, Yi Jeong brought her hands to his lips and kissed the back of them, making her cheeks blushed rosier. He then stood up and kissed her forehead, lingering longer than he should and said "Thank you." against the forehead followed by a very low whisper of "I love you, Ga Eul-yang." which he hoped that she did not hear.

Her breath hitched and tears swelled again.

He then sat down again and they just gazed at each other, somewhat finding mutual understanding, solace, and peace from the other.

The door then opened and came in her parents and Ye-Jin. Yi Jeong quickly let go of Ga Eul's hands but it did not escape Mr. Chu. Yi Jeong quickly stood up and offered his seat to Mrs. Chu, to which she thanked him.

"Appa, Aunt Ga Eul, the baby opened her eyes and smiled at us."

"Oh, really? That's great, Baby."

"Did you get to see her eyes' color, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Aunt Ga Eul. They are dark brown. Wait. Black?" The little girl looked at the elders for confirmation.

"Dark brown, Sweetheart."

"Yes. Dark brown."

"Appa, Omma, I've decided on the baby's name."

Their eyes lit up and so did Ye-Jin's.

"Ki Eui. Im Ki Eui."

"What does it mean, Aunt Ga Eul?"

"Ki means the one who has arisen, and Eui means righteousness. Im is her family's name."

"Ooo… My name means talented and precious because I am precious and talented. Right, Appa?"

Yi Jeong chuckled and nodded.

"Really? What talents do you have, Sweetheart?" asked Ga Eul.

"Appa said I'm good in making people happy, talented in drawing butterflies and building beautiful block castles, and I made a pretty pot from the clay."

Yi Jeong nodded in agreement and Ye-Jin glowed proudly.

"Wow. That's a lot of talents, Sweetheart. You must show us your pot and drawings."

"When I come back, I'll bring them here." Her head held up, happy that the elders wanted to see them.

"We can't wait to see them," added Mr. Chu.

The little girl beamed brightly.

"Baby, it's time to go. It's a long drive home."

"Must we, Appa?"

"Yes, Baby but we'll come back as soon as we can. Can you wait patiently?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes, Appa."

"Alright then. Sir, Madam, Ga Eul, thank you for accommodating us and looking after this naughty girl here."

"Appaaaa…."

The elders laughed at her protest and pout.

"It's a pleasure to have her here. She's a sunshine," said Mrs. Chu making Ye-Jin smiled at the compliment.

The little girl then hugged and kissed the elders and Ga Eul on the cheeks while telling them repeatedly that she will come back soon and not to forget to send the baby's pictures every day. Yi Jeong then shook hands with Mr. Chu and bowed to Mrs. Chu and Ga Eul, and they finally left.

The moment the door closed shut, Ga Eul felt a part of her heart left too.


	7. An Unexpected News

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected News**

 **A.N.:** Happy 10th Anniversary, BOF on Jan 5th. A decade on and we're still shipping them. Wishing for a reunion of the cast and production team but with the way things are happening in their lives, fat chance ey? *sigh* Well at least give us a "10 years after" episode, right?

Here's to wishing all the best to the cast of the original BOF and the production team.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones, as well as the song "Memory of The Wind" by Naul.

 **Published:** January 4, 2019

* * *

"I can't believe that woman! But I'm glad that she's going to jail!" exclaimed Jan Di and the F3 nodded, hmmm-ed and yeah-ed in agreement. Yi Jeong had just finished telling them about the incidents with Ye-Eun and Ga Eul. They were in his living room back home in Seoul.

"Poor Ga Eul, and the baby. I want to go visit them. All of us should go. What about next weekend? I have a conference to attend this weekend."

"Next weekend? I can't. There's a dinner and an award ceremony for South Korea Top 5 Business Tycoons this weekend, and you promised to come too."

"I totally forgot about that. Can't we just not go? Ga Eul and her baby are more important. I need to know the baby's condition."

"But you promised and I'm one of the candidates," argued the Shinhwa leader.

"Aish, Jun Pyo. You win every single year. It's old news. Surely you can skip it for just this once?"

The said man tapped his chin for a while. "I'll think about it."

Automatically, Jan Di beamed up and then turned to Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae? What about you?"

Smiling fondly at her, "I'm sorry, can't go. I have rehearsals every weekend for the upcoming concert." Apart from his doctor duty, Ji Hoo was still actively involved with the Su Am Center Orchestra and they were in the midst of preparing for the Center's annual concert.

Jan Di's face fell.

"Yah. What's with the face?" Jun Pyo scowled but Jan Di glared at him.

"Don't worry, Jan Di. If you need any assistance, you can contact my friend at the hospital."

"OK. Thanks, Ji Hoo Sunbae. Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"I'll join Yi Jeong on his next trip."

"Oh… Then, Jun Pyo. You have to come with me."

"Aish… woman. You're so bossy. Alright. I'll go if it makes you happy," grumbled the Shinhwa leader. Truth was, he had already decided to go with her.

And a broad grin curved up. Jan Di could not wait to see her best friend and her baby girl. Her concerns were not only for Ga Eul but also for the premature baby. She needed to know the baby's condition and would like to share with Ga Eul on how to take care of the baby.

"So, what now Yi Jeong?" asked Ji Hoo, catching the potter off guard.

"Excuse me?" And Ji Hoo raised his eyebrows, knowing that Yi Jeong had heard him the first time.

"Yes, Yi Jeong. What's going to happen now?" added Jun Pyo.

"Regarding?"

"You and Ga Eul."

"Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

Yi Jeong's face went red, surprised by Ji Hoo's blunt question. It was not that the doctor did not know about his feelings for Ga Eul, but he was not expecting the question.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, what did you do to Ga Eul?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. Not like how you think."

"Then, why did…"

"Jan Di, I would never hurt Ga Eul. Not again. Never."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I know how you feel about Ga Eul but as I've said time and time again, please don't take advantage of her condition and vulnerability. I'm so thankful and grateful that you were there to help her with this whole Ye-Eun situation, but don't force her to accept you. She's still fragile emotionally and now she has to focus on her baby and herself. Please. Don't put pressure on her. I don't want her to be hurt again."

Jun Pyo placed an arm around Jan Di's shoulders when her eyes started to glisten and nose became red. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, meanwhile, kept quiet.

"I'm not pressuring or forcing her, Jan Di. I simply offered my help. Am I not allowed to do so? Was it wrong to help?" He somewhat felt offended by Jan Di's words.

"I didn't say that. That's not what I meant."

"Look, I love her. Yes. I do and I want to marry her. I know that it's not going to be a smooth-sailing journey to get there. She just lost her husband not long ago and it's damn hard to compete with him, his memories and their memories. I know that but I have to try. I want her to be happy again. It hurts so much to see her so sad and depressed. If only you were there to see how she was. She wasn't living. I want to be there with her and her baby. I want to be in their lives. I know I can make her happy because I love her so much. But I'm not that selfish to force her. I know she needs time to heal and I'm willing to wait and if she allows, I want to help her heal. I want to bring back the sunshine in her life. I love her…"

He had to stop since his chest began to tighten from the emotions.

Woo Bin went to sit next to Yi Jeong and patted his shoulder. The Mafia Prince was the one who Yi Jeong confided in. He was Yi Jeong's shoulder to cry on. He knew that Yi Jeong had long regretted hurting Ga Eul before and now the potter wanted a second chance and vowed never to repeat his mistake.

"It's alright, Yi Jeong," said Woo Bin and Yi Jeong nodded and whispered "Thanks, Woo Bin."

"What about Ga Eul's late husband's family?" queried Ji Hoo. "Do you think they'll be fine if Ga Eul remarry?"

"That's another matter that I constantly think about. They came to visit Ga Eul at the hospital. I think they don't like me, I can tell by the way they looked at me."

"From what she told me, they love her very much," Jan Di stated. "Her mother-in-law, especially."

"Ga Eul is the first daughter-in-law and her baby is the first grandchild in the family, am I right?" asked Ji Hoo.

Both Yi Jeong and Jan Di nodded.

"That definitely is going to be difficult, Yi Jeong," Woo Bin chipped in, not sugarcoating at all.

"I know…" Yi Jeong ran his hands in his hair. It was going to be a 'battle' between him and the Im family if he wanted to be with Ga Eul. Her daughter was the Im Heir and the Im family would want the child to be with them and learn the family's business. His utmost concern was if they forbid Ga Eul to remarry. But that was wrong, wasn't it? Ga Eul had the right to decide what was best for her and her daughter.

"Do you know what I think?" asked Jun Pyo.

The others simultaneously looked at him.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, our mission is to help Yi Jeong gain more of Ga Eul's trust and make Ga Eul fall in love with Yi Jeong again."

Jan Di's mouth formed a big O while the others raised their brows.

"What?" asked Jun Pyo. "Was it wrong with what I said?"

"Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong was a ladies charmer. He doesn't need our help in that department," protested Woo Bin.

"Well, no offense, Yi Jeong, but given your history with Ga Eul…"

Jan Di elbowed Jun Pyo in the ribs.

"I get it and I'm not offended. I deserve that but I'm working on it. I want her to fully trust me again and see how much I've changed and that I love her and only her. But I can't ignore the matters with the Im."

"I know you'll be able to get your answers, Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo assured. "If you need our help, just say it."

"Yeah, man," added Woo Bin. "We want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin." He was grateful for his F3.

"So when are you going to see her again?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Hopefully soon. Got to settle things at the Museum and Ye-Jin needs to go for her check-up. She almost got an attack when Ga Eul was in labor because she was so worried about Ga Eul and the baby."

"Oh, my. Poor Ye-Jin!" exclaimed Jan Di.

"But she got through the exercise."

"Thank God. That's a relief."

"And you should see her when she was with Ga Eul and her parents. Ye-Jin was extremely happy and excited. One night she mentioned that she wants Ga Eul to be her mama and she even called the baby her baby sister."

Yi Jeong tried to hold back the tears. Except with Jan Di, Ye-Jin had never had a mother's love since she was a baby and there was so much that he could do to fill in that void. Ye-Jin needed a mother-figure in her life and since getting to know Ga Eul, he knew that Ye-Jin was drawn to Ga Eul unlike with other women.

"Oh, Ye-Jin…" Jan Di wiped away her tears. She too loved Ye-Jin like a daughter. The little girl was smart, attentive, observant and kind. Unfortunately for Ye-Jin, her own mother did not want her. However, she was fortunate to receive undying love from her father, the F3 and Jan Di. To know that Ye-Jin expressed her want for Ga Eul to be her mother touched Jan Di's heart. She prayed that Ye-Jin's wish would come true.

"Jan Di."

Yi Jeong's call snapped Jan Di out of her deep thoughts.

"Yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Before you leave to visit Ga Eul, I'll pass you some things to give to them."

"OK, Sunbae."

Half an hour later, the F3 and Jan Di said goodbye and left, leaving Yi Jeong to continue pondering and planning on his next actions.

* * *

Baby Ki Eui was released on the fifth day when the doctors were satisfied with her progress. Back at home, Ga Eul focused on her baby and followed all the doctors' instructions on how to look after the baby as well as herself. Fortunately, Baby Ki Eui was a good baby and did not give many problems to her mother and grandparents.

Every day the Im family called to check up on the baby and Ga Eul. Every time, they expressed their excitement of having the baby and her back with them. Ga Eul was getting tired of answering when that time would be for she had told them again and again that she wanted to wait until the right time came when the baby was much bigger and fit to travel. Truth was, she was not sure herself. A large part of her did not want to go back for it would be hard for her to be surrounded by Joon-Ho's memories. The Im would just have to wait.

She also received text messages from Yi Jeong and occasional video calls from him when Ye-Jin requested to see the baby. Despite being busy with Baby Ki Eui, she did miss little Ye-Jin too. She wished that the girl was there with her and accompany them, and she could also imagine how lively the house would be with her presence. She hoped to see her soon.

Two weeks ago Jan Di and Jun Pyo came to visit. Her Omma was a little nervous when she told them that the Shinhwa leader was coming for the first time ever to their house but her Appa was as cool as a cucumber and treated Jun Pyo like another of his old friends.

She remembered that day.

 **Flashback**

"I missed you so much, Ga Eul." Jan Di was holding the sleeping Baby Ki Eui. They were in her bedroom while Jun Pyo was in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Chu.

"I missed you too, Jan Di."

"How are you? What's it like to be a mother now?"

Ga Eul smiled, "Good, tired but good and adjusting to the life of a mother. The feelings are indescribable but amazing yet at the same time frightening and sometimes overwhelming. But one look at my baby's innocent face, all the fears vanished and all that is left are this love and need to protect her. I don't know how to define them," and she chuckled.

"You'll understand it when it's your time, Jan Di." She softly caressed the baby's pink round cheeks.

In an instant, Jan Di blushed.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Secret? What is it, Jan Di?"

"I haven't told Jun Pyo yet. Hoping to tell him next week on our anniversary. I… I'm pregnant."

Ga Eul shrieked but immediately covered her mouth for Baby Ki Eui's hands jerked upward from the sudden sound. "Sorry, Baby." And the two best friends giggled.

"Oh, Jan Di. Congratulations!" Ga Eul hugged Jan Di carefully. "I'm so happy for you. How far along?"

"Coming to 8 weeks." A beaming wide proud smile adorned her face. "I just knew about it last week."

"And you managed to keep this a secret from him?"

"It's not easy, believe me."

Ga Eul giggled more as she nodded in agreement. "I'm so excited and happy for you, Jan Di. Your baby will be Baby Ki Eui's best friend. I can't wait for them to meet each other."

"But you have to keep this a secret."

"Got it." Ga Eul made a zipping mouth sign and threw away the invisible key, and they laughed at the action.

"I'm sure Jun Pyo Sunbae is going to be ecstatic. I remember you mentioned him wanting lots and lots of children."

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he thinks I'm a baby-making machine."

They laughed again and Baby Ki Eui shifted in Jan Di's arms, finally opening her eyes.

"Oh, hi cute little Baby. I'm Aunt Jan Di. Nice to meet you," Jan Di took the baby's little hand and gently shook it. The baby fluttered her eyelids and turned her head toward Jan Di's chest and opened her mouth.

"Hmmm. Someone's hungry." Carefully, she passed the baby to Ga Eul.

Jan Di then watched her best friend feed the baby. Ga Eul looked serene and calm, talking softly to her baby. Jan Di's chest suddenly tightened. It was an overwhelming feeling. Her best friend was a single mother. She could only imagine how Ga Eul was feeling. Sure, Ga Eul said that she was fine but in the inside? The thought itself broke Jan Di's heart. She wished she could do something, anything to help her best friend. If ever they did not live hundreds and miles apart.

"Ga Eul…"

"Hmmm?" The young mother looked up at her.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need someone to talk to."

"Oh?" Ga Eul's brows almost met in the middle, surprised at Jan Di's words.

"About anything…even if it's silly. Even if it's in the middle of the night or the very early morning when you need to wake up and feed Ki Eui, anytime. I'm just a call away."

"Jan Di?"

"I just want you to know that you have me, your best friend when you need me. And I missed my best friend."

"Thank you, Jan Di. You are. You are my best friend and I missed my best friend too. I'm sorry that I have not been a good best friend these past months before Ki Eui's birth." There was sadness in her voice.

"No. Please don't apologize. I don't mean it like that. I'm sorry if you think so. I understand what you were going through."

"I promise to call you often."

Jan Di took Ga Eul's free hand and gently patted it. "I promise too."

Silence filled the bedroom. Ga Eul could sense that Jan Di wanted to say more and waited. She knew that her depression made her ignored Jan Di, refusing many of her calls and text messages. However, she thanked the heaven above that Jan Di was very understanding and did not give up on her.

"Ga Eul…"

"Yes, Jan Di."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae sent some things for you, Baby Ki Eui and your parents. I left them downstairs with your Omma."

"Oh, thank you. He shouldn't have troubled himself and you."

"It's fine. No trouble at all on my part."

"He sent his regards too and Ye-Jin sent her love. She wrote a card for you and the baby. It's also downstairs. She misses you very much."

Ga Eul just smiled and nodded. "I missed her too. She's such a good, kind and thoughtful little girl. Energetic too. Yi Jeong Sunbae is so fortunate to have her."

"Do you like Ye-Jin?"

"I love the little girl. It's hard not to love her." A smile curved up her face. "I wish she was here to meet Baby Ki Eui."

Jan Di returned the smile. "She's fortunate to have met you, Ga Eul. Yi Jeong Sunbae mentioned that Ye-Jin loves you too, and the baby."

"I know. She told me when she was here. She even called Ki Eui her baby sister."

"She mentioned that she wants you to be her mama."

Ga Eul's breath hitched as she looked at Jan Di but Jan Di held her eyes on Ga Eul's. Jan Di needed to know Ga Eul's feeling about it.

After a while, Ga Eul took a deep breath.

"I love her. I don't mind being her mother…"

"You mean…"

"She deserves a mother's love. I can give her a mother's love."

"Ga Eul…" _Yi Jeong Sunbae would be very happy to hear this._

"I know what you want to say, Jan Di. It's about Yi Jeong Sunbae, isn't it?"

She then shifted the baby so that she could burp the baby.

"I'm thankful that Yi Jeong Sunbae is such a good friend. I know his feelings for me, Jan Di but it's too early for me. Baby Ki Eui… Joon-Ho's family… Joon-Ho… I love Joon-Ho..." She paused for a while to take a deep breath. "I need to think of Baby Ki Eui."

She had done a lot of thinking about Yi Jeong and her unnamed feelings for him since he came to her house. She had to admit that something inside her was awakening which sometimes made her feel guilty like she was betraying Joon-Ho's love for her yet the thoughts of Yi Jeong made her feel warm, loved, safe and protected.

Baby Ki Eui finally burped and Ga Eul held her in her arms again, rocking slightly to the left and right. She needed to put aside the matter with Yi Jeong and focused on her daughter Ki Eui.

"I don't have the right to tell you who you should be with, Ga Eul. All I want is for you to be happy and well. I'll support you no matter what your decision is."

"Thank you."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Jan Di, your husband is calling for you. I think he wants to see the baby."

"Oh, thank you, Auntie. We'll be right down."

Five minutes later, they were downstairs and Jun Pyo could not hide his excitement at seeing the sleeping baby. He insisted on holding the baby and kept kissing her forehead and cheeks, admiring her heavenly baby smell and telling Ga Eul how fortunate she was to have the baby. He also constantly reminding Jan Di that their time will come soon, making the said wife blushed furiously and Ga Eul giggled, remembering their little secret earlier.

The couple stayed for an hour more, exchanging stories with the Chus about Seoul, Jun Pyo's expanding business, Jan Di's work and more. Jan Di also shared some information regarding premature babies and reminded Ga Eul that the baby should be brought to the hospital without delay should something happened even if it was a slight increase in temperature. When it was time to go back, Jan Di promised that she would call more and if time permitted, would come to visit again. Jun Pyo agreed and offered his private jet should the Chus wanted to come to Seoul.

After Jan Di hugged Ga Eul, she passed a small box to her. "From Yi Jeong Sunbae." The others watched with curiosity but Jan Di just smiled and said her final goodbye.

The three Chus stayed in the living room to see what Yi Jeong had given them. To Mr. Chu, he sent two bottles of the finest wine and champagne. To Mrs. Chu, a silk off-white blouse with mother-of-pearl buttons and a medium-sized jewelry box with small multiple colored gems. To baby Ki Eui, a box of soft-toys and all types of clothes. To Ga Eul, a box of high-quality confinement herbal mix.

From Ye-Jin, a very small bracelet with charms. A note said the bracelet was for the baby and that she made the bracelet herself. There was also a drawing of the Chus and the baby in Ga Eul's arm, together with her and her father. They were all holding hands. On the background were a rainbow and a flock of birds. She had also written "Our Happy Family". Ga Eul and her parents exchanged looks, somewhat surprised by the drawing. Ye-Jin had high hopes for them to be one big happy family and Ga Eul's heart stung at the thought of having those hopes shattered and breaking Ye-Jin's heart should things did not go the way that she wished for. How was she going to tell the little girl not to put her hopes up too high without breaking her heart?

The last one to open was Yi Jeong's small package. The Chus gasped when Ga Eul opened the box. In the inside was a beautiful platinum bracelet with diamonds encrusted all around. A little note wrote: "A beautiful bracelet for a beautiful mother. The moment I saw this, I only saw you."

"Ga Eul…" called her Omma.

"I… I don't know what to say, Omma."

"That's very expensive, Ga Eul," stated her Appa.

Ga Eul could only nod. What was the meaning of this gift? Was it what she thought it was? Should she accept the gift?

"I'll message him later to thank him for the gifts."

Later that night after making sure the baby was comfortably tucked in her bed, she did. In an instant, his call came in.

"Yobeoseoyo, Ga Eul-yang. You are welcome. How are you? Ki Eui and your parents?"

"We're all fine. Thank you, Sunbae."

"I'm sorry I can't come sooner. So many things at the Museum." He really sounded sorry and frustrated.

"It's alright, Sunbae. I understand. I don't want to be a trouble for you."

"You're not of any trouble for me, Ga Eul-yang."

She cleared her throat.

"How is Ye-Jin? Tell her "Thank you". The bracelet is beautiful. Baby Ki Eui will be happy. And her drawing is pretty too. Thank you. She's very talented, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Yi Jeong's smiled were wide. "Thank you. I'll tell her that."

"Sunbae, about the diamond bracelet."

"Do you like it?"

"I… I do. It's very beautiful but… I don't know if I should accept it. It must have cost you a fortune."

"Ga Eul-yang."

His firm voice surprised her.

"Please, don't worry about the cost. I truly want to give you the bracelet. When I first saw it, you came to mind. There was no doubt. It's my gift for you. Please accept it."

"But… I don't think it's… But why? Why did you give it to me?"

"Because you are a special lady and you just brought to life another beautiful wonderful life."

A rosy blush spread to her cheeks. "You're not making any sense, Sunbae."

"Because I want to. Is it wrong to give a present to someone who I care deeply?"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

She heard him sighed.

"It's alright if you don't want to wear it but please keep it. I'd be honored if you do. You can also pass it down to the Baby when she's older."

Half a minute passed by. "Alright, Sunbae. Thank you."

She could imagine him smiling and feeling relieved and elated.

"Oh, I got to go, Sunbae. The baby's waking up."

"I'll come to visit as soon as I can, Ga Eul-yang."

"Alright, Sunbae. Thank you again for all the lovely presents."

"Good night, Ga Eul-yang."

"Good night, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

 **End of flashback**

She sighed heavily.

Yi Jeong and Ye-Jin had not come to visit. Why was she feeling somber about it? She vigorously shook her head.

"Sweetheart?" Mrs. Chu was at the door of her bedroom.

"Min-A's wedding is on Sunday two weeks from now. Your Appa and I are going a day earlier. They asked if you can come. They want to meet Ki Eui too." Min-A was Ga Eul's first cousin and the wedding would be in Seoul.

She would love to attend the wedding. It had been almost two years since she last saw her cousin. Min-A was her closest cousin and they were like sisters. However, …

"Ki Eui is healthy and I'm sure she can handle the traveling if that's what you're concerned with." Mrs. Chu sat on the bed, watching the sleeping baby. "Besides, it'll be good for you too, Sweetheart. You've been cooped up in the house for too long. You need to see new surroundings."

"If I go, I have to go visit Omma and the family." She was referring to her mother-in-law and their home, her home with Joon-Ho. "I… I'm not sure if I can handle it, Omma."

Mrs. Chu gently cupped her daughter's cheek and smiled.

"I understand, Sweetheart but you can't run away from it or avoid it forever. You'll have to face it. It'll hurt because of all the memories but this needs to be done. They are your family too. They miss Ki Eui, and don't you want to take Ki Eui to her father's resting place?"

Ga Eul started to tear up. She did feel guilty for making the Im family missed out on Ki Eui but the hurt from memories with Joon-Ho was unendurable.

"We'll be there with you, Sweetheart. Let's just see how it goes and if you really can't be there, then we'll come back here. You'll stay here until you're really ready to go back there."

The young mother wiped away the tears and nodded. If this was what she had to do, then be it. She had to be strong, for Ki Eui and most importantly, for her own being.

"OK, Omma."

"Good, I'll inform Min-A. They'll be very happy."

"Where are we going to stay?"

"At the hotel where the wedding is going to be. Min-A made a reservation for us, two rooms."

"Even when I haven't decided yet?"

Mrs. Chu giggled. "Yes, she said she had a good feeling that you'll come."

* * *

The wedding went on well. All the relatives who came were excited to meet the little baby and she was passed from one relative to another. Everybody adored the cute addition to the Chu families.

Ga Eul told Jan Di about the trip and sure enough, Jan Di came to the hotel to visit. To Ga Eul's surprise, Ye-Jin came along. Her Omma went to her sister's room ten minutes before Jan Di and Ye-Jin arrived.

"The guys couldn't make it. They have to attend this big international business conference and auction. Yi Jeong Sunbae wanted to come badly but he has to give a speaker note and he's auctioning two artworks too. Oh, well. So, here we are. Just the two of us girls, right, Ye-Jin?"

"Yes, Aunt Jan Di. Appa and Uncle Jun Pyo, Uncle Woo Bin and Uncle Ji Hoo are busy men. But don't worry, Aunt Ga Eul. I already scolded Appa because Appa can't come."

Jan Di and Ga Eul laughed at her statement.

"Aunt Ga Eul, I missed you very much." She never left Ga Eul's side since she entered the hotel room.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Much better because you and my baby sister are here, Aunt Ga Eul," as she kissed Ga Eul's cheek.

The two adults exchanged looks. Ga Eul had a frown on her forehead. "Much better?" She mouthed to Jan Di.

"Ye-Jin was hospitalized a week ago." The expression on Jan Di's face was of sadness.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae didn't tell me." Now she remembered that there was no message or call from him during that time. She did wonder but brushed it away as him being busy.

"He didn't want to worry you."

"Still…"

"Aunt Ga Eul, where is Halmoni?"

"Halmoni went out to see her sister. I'm not sure when she'll be back."

"Oh. I miss Halmoni and Harabeoji."

"They miss you too."

"Aunt Ga Eul, when will Baby Ki Eui wake up? I want to play with her." Ye-Jin was now next to the baby on the bed, admiring the little girl's peacefully sleeping face.

"Awww…Baby Ki Eui is bigger now and prettier. Her face is so round and her cheeks are so chubby like apples. I want to bite them, Aunt Ga Eul." Ye-Jin giggled cheekily.

"Yes, she is. I think she'll be up in a few more minutes. It's almost time for her meal."

"Can I help feed her?"

Baby Ki Eui was fully breastfed. "Uhmm… you can help hold her hand."

"Yes!"

"How long are you staying here, Ga Eul?"

"For a couple more nights. I'm going to Omma Im's place tomorrow."

"Oh, I was thinking of inviting you and Auntie to my house for dinner tomorrow. The guys are coming over too. It's their boys' night after dinner. What about the day after?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I need to tell Omma first. Some of my aunts invited us to their houses too."

"I see. You need to stay here longer. Hey, why don't you extend your stay? My house? Jun Pyo won't mind. He misses the baby too, and now that the secret is out," Jan Di gently rubbed her stomach. "He can't wait for it to arrive and I'm sure having Ki Eui around will make him happy. He's been watching lots and lots of baby videos."

"I'm very happy for the both of you, Jan Di. So how's it going? Still having morning sickness?"

"Yes though not as much as before. Maybe because it's Jun Pyo who's having them these days."

"Really?"

The two best friends laughed when Jan Di demonstrated Jun Pyo's throwing up. "Now he knows how I feel."

"Aunt Ga Eul, Baby is awake now."

"Aaa. Yes, she is."

"Hmmm… someone needs to change her diaper." Jan Di said while scrunching her nose.

"Oh, can I help?"

"Sure, can you get me a new diaper from that bag over there?"

"OK, Aunt Ga Eul."

A change of diaper later, the baby started to cry. Ga Eul sat on a chair and fed the baby while Jan Di and Ye-Jin watched them. Ye-Jin sported an amused expression at the sight.

"Aunt Jan Di, Aunt Ga Eul, do all baby drink milk like Baby Ki Eui?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. All babies drink milk. You too."

"But Appa doesn't have that." She pointed to Ga Eul and then to her own chest.

Ga Eul and Jan Di gawped.

"Because Appa is a man," said Jan Di.

"So how did I drink milk when I was a baby?"

"Uhm… Your milk bottles."

Realization hit Ye-Jin. In a low sad voice, "Because I don't have a mama."

"Oh, Sweetheart." Jan Di wrapped an arm around the little girl. She could feel the girl stiffened, trying to ward away a sob.

"But I'm here, Aunt Ga Eul is here too." Jan Di did not know what to say. Ga Eul could only look at Ye-Jin with pity and sadness.

"That's OK, I'm a big girl now. I can drink from cups and glasses," and she grinned widely, taking Jan Di and Ga Eul aback from the sudden change in Ye-Jin.

"Yes… Yes, you are a big, smart girl now." Jan Di kissed the little girl's temple.

"Aunt Ga Eul, can I stay here tonight? I want to play with Baby Ki Eui."

"You have to ask your Appa, Sweetheart," replied Ga Eul.

Jan Di added, "And you don't have an overnight bag with you. Your Appa didn't tell me anything about this."

"I can ask Appa to send my bag here?" Ye-Jin was hopeful.

"I'll give your Appa a call."

The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

A few minutes later, Jan Di and Ga Eul had to coax Ye-Jin who cried when Jan Di told her that her Appa said no to her staying overnight at Ga Eul's hotel room. He did not want to trouble Ga Eul and her mother.

"But I seldom get to see Baby Ki Eui, Aunt Jan Di, Aunt Ga Eul."

"I know, Sweetheart but your Appa said no," said Jan Di.

"Why? I won't cause any trouble. I just want to play with Baby Ki Eui and Aunt Ga Eul."

"Sweetheart, I promise the next time you come to visit us at our house, you can stay overnight."

Ye-Jin's cry receded. "Promise?"

"Promise."

And Ye-Jin wrapped her arms around Ga Eul's neck and kissed her cheeks. She then proceeded to kiss the baby's forehead and cheeks too, making the baby squirmed.

"Ye-Jin Unnie love you, Baby Ki Eui."

"Baby Ki Eui loves you too, Sweetheart."

Jan Di and Ye-Jin left half an hour later, leaving Ga Eul and the baby alone. Mrs. Chu called earlier saying that she would be back late and for Ga Eul not to wait for her.

* * *

Ga Eul's heart had been pounding hard since they arrived at the Im Mansion's compound. Memories of Joon-Jo rushed in and was overwhelming that Mrs. Chu had to repeatedly tell her to be calm. A few times Ga Eul wiped away the fallen tears before they entered the Mansion.

Now being inside, she had to fight with herself and reminded herself that she had to be strong.

"Omma, Ki Eui is so cute. She looks more like Oppa each time," stated Han Na, Joon-Ho's sister who had taken the baby into her arms.

"Hmmm. That's good," replied Madam Im.

"Ga Eul, how are you, child?" Madam Im hugged her tight while all of Joon-Ho's brothers watched them.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Omma."

"Do-Yeon, thank you for coming."

"You are welcome and thank you for sending a car for us," Mrs. Chu replied.

Madam Im nodded. "Ga Eul, you can put the bag in your bedroom. You know where it is, right?"

The young mother cleared her throat. "Yes, Omma. I'll be right back."

"Sweetheart, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, Omma. I won't be long." She knew that her Omma was worried.

"Ok, Sweetheart. We'll be right here."

Her feet felt heavy with every step and Joon-Ho's voice grew louder in her head the closer she got to their bedroom. Her heartbeats escalated and her eyes stung. "You can do this, Ga Eul."

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

 ** _When the wind blows and shakes up my heart_**

 ** _I think of the past times_**

 ** _And close my two eyes_**

 ** _The silent trembling that passes me by_**

 ** _At that small sound_**

 ** _I open my ears_**

 ** _The grown pieces of life_**

 ** _That breathe inside me_**

 ** _When they bump against and pass me by_**

 ** _I will look over there_**

 ** _Our belief, our love_**

 ** _Those eternal promises_**

 ** _If I remember those promises I can walk strongly_**

 ** _Our meets, our separation_**

 ** _Those faded memories_**

 ** _I loved those times, I can have a smile on my face_**

 ** _The unfinished memories of life_**

 ** _That are inside me_**

 ** _When they bump against and pass me by_**

 ** _I will look over there_**

And the tears escaped.

Welcoming her was their big wedding portrait on the wall, both of them smiling brightly.

The room was exactly as how she had left it months ago. She dragged her feet to the king-sized bed and placed the baby's bag on it.

She looked around the room and like watching a movie, she could see them moving around, talking and laughing in the room. Her chest tightened that she had to place a palm on it.

Eyes now on the portrait, "I miss you, Joon-Ho. So, so very much." She had given up on drying the fallen tears.

"There are still so many things that we haven't done together and so many places to go. Do you still remember our plans? Why did you leave me so soon? It's so hard to live without you, do you know that?"

She took the small pillow from the bed and hugged it tightly. She could still smell his masculine wonderful scent.

"You miss out on our daughter. Ki Eui's growing up beautifully and she looks more and more like you. She even has a freckle on her forehead exactly at the same place as yours. Don't worry. Every day I show her your picture and tell her stories about you. She knows that you're her Appa and nothing can change that. She will love you, Joon-Ho."

She then laid on the bed, facing his side of the bed. Her hand on his cold pillow.

"I really miss you. I love you, Joon-Ho," and closed her eyes.

Her heart hurt yet there was some kind of peacefulness embracing her being. A feeling that she had not felt since he was gone. A smile formed on her lips. It felt as if Joon-Ho was embracing her.

"I love you, Joon-Ho," she whispered.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

In an instant, her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Joon-Hyun Oppa." and a crying Ki Eui.

Joon-Hyun Oppa?

"Wait for a second," she wiped the tears and smoothened her dress before opening the door.

"Oh, Baby. What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Joon-Hyun passed Ki Eui to her and she went to the bed.

"All of us are in the living room."

"OK, Oppa. Thank you. We'll be there."

Joon-Hyun then carefully closed the door to give Ga Eul the privacy.

"Baby, this is our bedroom in Halmoni Im's house. Look at that, that's Appa and Omma. Appa is handsome, right? Appa and Omma have so many good memories here. Appa was a very good and kind man. Everybody loves Appa."

Ki Eui's eyes were fixed on her Omma as she hungrily fed on, her little fingers wrapped around Ga Eul's index finger.

"Baby, do you want to stay here?"

Ki Eui blinked and continued to drink.

"Omma am still thinking about this. Omma can't decide yet. Sorry, Baby. Omma want to give you everything. You know that, don't you? Omma want you to know all your uncles, aunt, Halmoni Im and your other Im relatives. They are your family but Omma… Omma don't know. Appa and Omma planned to live in our own house but now Halmoni wants us to live here. Should we live here, Baby?"

Ki Eui cooed a little.

"Do you think so?" She looked at her daughter with love and affection and hummed some songs.

A while later, the baby was done and Ga Eul placed her on the bed. She went to the en-suite bathroom to freshen up. She stared at her image in the mirror. What she saw made her cringed. She was thinner. The eye bags were obvious and made her look sick. Joon-Ho would not like how she was now. He would not love her like this. Where had the old happy feisty Ga Eul gone to? It was time to change. It was time to move on from this constant mourning and depression. It was not wrong to mourn the loss of the loved one but she should not let it ruled her life. Why was only now that she realized this? It was time to face the world and be part of it, again.

She had decided.

Carefully picking up the baby, she left the bedroom and joined the others in the living room. Everybody was there waiting for her. They stopped conversing when she came. Joon-Hyun offered his seat and she accepted.

"Ga Eul, my child," called her mother-in-law.

"Yes, Omma."

"I'm so happy that you and Ki Eui are here."

"Yes, Omma."

"Now that you're here, it's time that we discuss a few things."

Ga Eul looked at her mother-in-law and then to her brothers- and sister-in-law. Everyone was quiet and she sensed some tension in them. Or was it nervousness? Anxiety?

"Regarding Joon-Ho?"

"Yes and a few more."

"I thought all was settled before I left? The children center, his shares at the center and other business?"

"Well, this is about his daughter, my granddaughter."

"Oh," Ga Eul looked down to her sleeping baby. The thumping heartbeats were deafening in her ears.

"Ki Eui should be here and I don't want her to miss out any of us anymore."

"Omma…with all due respect, I've mentioned before…"

"Let me finish." The older woman's voice was firm.

"Ki Eui is the Im Heir and she will take over the family business. She needs the proper guidance and we must prepare her soonest possible. She should be living here with our family."

"But…"

Madam Im gave Ga Eul a stare that made her muttered "Sorry." On the inside, Ga Eul did not like where this conversation was heading to. She looked at her own mother and she could see that her Omma was also uncomfortable.

"So I have decided. You will marry Joon-Hyun."

"Omma!"


	8. The Closure Part I

**Chapter 8:** The Closure Part I

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones

 **Published:** February 11, 2019

* * *

"So I have decided that you will marry Joon-Hyun."

"Omma!"Ga Eul stood up so abruptly that she almost lost her balance.

In an instant, Mrs. Chu was beside her daughter, holding the young mother's arms so that the baby would not slip down.

All the Im were also standing up now, except for Madam Im.

"Ga Eul." "Unnie." "Noona."

She glared at each of the Im siblings before ending at Joon-Hyun.

"And you agreed? This is insane, Oppa. Where did this come from?"

But he just kept quiet, his expression showed that of guilt. She could tell that he was also forced into this.

Frustrated with him, she turned to her mother-in-law who was now red in the face at Ga Eul's outburst.

"Omma, you should know that I will never keep Ki Eui away from this family. This is her family but you or any other member of this family have no right to decide on my future, my life. No right at all. It's up to me whether I remarry. Me. Not you. One more thing, how could you even think of this when it was just only months that Joon-Ho…"

She passed the baby to her mother.

"Joon-Ho would agree!" protested the elder Im.

"How would you know?" Ga Eul's voice had raised to match the elder's.

"Unnie…" Joon-Ho's sister was on the edge of bursting into tears while the brothers were shifting uncomfortably on their seats. They had never seen Ga Eul like this, all riled up. She had always been the nice, kind, soft-spoken one with occasional remarks that made them cringe when things did not sit well with her.

"Because he was my son. I know my son well. He loved this family and would never break us up. He would keep this family together, through whatever means. I also know that he wouldn't want the family business to fall to outsiders. He would make sure that the business stays in the family. He was loyal and would never betray the family."

Madam Im's stares were piercing and Ga Eul felt like she had been punched in the gut. Where did this come from? The insinuation of the elder woman's words cut hard and deep.

Did her mother-in-law think that she was going to sell the family's business off to outsiders? Did she think so low of her? And was their business far too important than building a good close relationship with Ki Eui? Was Ki Eui just a tool to keep the business running? And why should the heavy responsibility be dumped on Ki Eui's shoulders? Why was the need to train her early? Why couldn't Ki Eui lead a normal life like other children of her age? Come to think of it, was it mandatory for the first born child or grandchild to be the family's Heir? Why couldn't the other Im's grandchildren, should they exist in the future, be an heir? Who on this God's world made the ridiculous rule in the first place?

Did her mother-in-law also think that by her and Ki Eui not living with them meant the family was broken? That she would keep Ki Eui away from them? Didn't they know her well by now? She had never not tell Ki Eui, though a baby, about her Im family. She would make sure that Ki Eui knows her relatives from both sides of the family.

So to ensure the Im's family business stayed in the family she had to marry Joon-Hyun Oppa? The Joon-Hyun who was like a big brother to her?

No. Absolutely no! Even if she died and came back from the dead for gazillion times, the answer would still be no!

She was deeply hurt.

"Ga Eul," Joon-Hyun's voice was soft. "You got it all wrong. Omma doesn't mean it that way. Omma and all of us love Ki Eui and you very much. You're our family. Omma means well. And we also know that you won't deny us of Ki Eui."

Did she say all those things out loud?

"Then why? Why force this upon you and me, Oppa? Surely Omma has made it clear that all Omma is concerned is the family's business." She bravely glared at the elder who was also returning the glare as intense.

"Watch your language, young lady!" howled Madam Im.

Mrs. Chu held on Ga Eul's arm. She agreed with everything that her daughter had said and she definitely did not condone Madam Im's actions toward her daughter.

"Omma, I don't want to be rude but this is not right. You have no right to shove this to our faces. You have no right to even think about it. How could you? This matter should at least be discussed first. With me."

Joon-Ho's sister was now kneeling next to her mother to help calm the old woman. The Im brothers, on the other hand, were really on edge. Ga Eul could tell that all of them did not agree to their mother's plan but something was holding them or making them shut their mouths up.

"Oppa, what about Yu-Ri?" Yu-Ri was Joon-Hyun's girlfriend of five years.

"What?" All the Im siblings were taken aback while Madam Im's had gripped the arms of the chair tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Sadness clouded Joon-Hyun's face. His girlfriend of five long years had unnecessarily and un-involuntarily became another victim in this situation. Countless times he had expressed his disagreement to his mother but she turned to deaf ears. Her decision was final.

"This is not about her, Ga Eul," warned Madam Im.

"Why not, Omma? This is her life too, and Oppa's. If you really love us like you say you do, are you going to be happy to see Oppa, Ki Eui and I live a miserable life because we don't love each other like a husband and wife should, just so the Im family could keep the business?"

But the elder just pursed her trembling lips. Never had she had her children questioned her decisions as strongly as Ga Eul had. If she was not seated, she would have slapped the young mother in order to teach her some lessons.

Embittered, Ga Eul held up her hands and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't be here anymore. This is too much." She could not accept this. This was her life that they were talking about, and Ki Eui's.

"Don't you dare leave, Ga Eul! Ki Eui is my granddaughter. She is MY Joon-Ho's daughter. She belongs here with her family."

"I'm really sorry, Omma. I can't. I'm sorry." Ga Eul was really upset and before she said anything regrettable, she needed to leave.

"Fine, you want to leave? Leave but Ki Eui stays here."

"Omma!" Cried Ga Eul and the Im siblings simultaneously.

Mrs. Chu shook her head. It was time for her to voice out her mind.

"Bit Na-shii. Ga Eul loves you as she loves me. She respects you very much. You are a wise smart woman and but you have gone too far. Joon-Ho will be sad if this is how you have turned out to be. Why have you?"

But Madam Im continued to stare at her daughter-in-law, jaw clenched in anger.

"We came here because we knew that all of you missed Ga Eul and Ki Eui very much as you mentioned this so many times during your phone calls. Also for Ga Eul to show Ki Eui her father's place, which is also her place and also her Im family's place. It doesn't matter if Ga Eul decided to stay here or with her father and me, or elsewhere but this place will always be Ki Eui's, so we hope. And you know that Ki Eui will forever be an Im regardless of where she resides. But instead, you surprised us with this? Forcing marriages upon our children is not the way to solve this matter. It's not right and not fair to all. They are adults and have all the rights to decide what's best for them. From what I see, there's no basis for this forced marriage at all. I hope you think of this again in a more rational manner. Once you have, give us a call."

"Mrs. Chu, we're sorry," was all that Joon-Hyun could say. He had anticipated a protest, an objection from Ga Eul just like all of them did but never thought that it would turn out this way. What if Ga Eul decided to cut ties with them for real? They did not want to be out of Ki Eui's life. She was their link to the late Joon-Ho.

Mrs. Chu and Ga Eul were about to leave when the former looked at the still seething Madam Im. Mrs. Chu thought deeply.

"Bit Na-shii. Do you know what I think? From a mother's perspective? I think you are sincere in loving Ga Eul and Ki Eui but what you're just feeling now is insecurity. Since Joon-Ho is gone you're afraid that they won't love you anymore. You're afraid of losing them, like you losing Joon-Ho. That's why you want to keep them in the family by marrying Ga Eul to Joon-Hyun-shii and raising the heir issue. If I am right, please don't worry about it. I know my daughter. She will never forget you and this family, whatever her decision is going to be. This is her family too."

Madam Im's expression changed to ones that Mrs. Chu perceived as shock and shame but she pretended to miss them. She would let Ga Eul's mother-in-law ponder on her words.

"Thank you for the ride earlier. We'll just catch a cab."

"Wait, Mrs. Chu, Ga Eul. Our driver will send you back." Joon-Hyun stopped them. "I'm sorry too for this. Omma is just not feeling well and has been worrying about lots of things, lately."

Mrs. Chu gave the man an understanding smile but Ga Eul refused to meet him in the eyes. She was still too hurt.

"Thank you, Joon-Hyun-shii."

Ga Eul finally conceded to the tears the whole drive to the hotel.

* * *

At the Im Mansion, the Im siblings were arguing with their mother. They blamed her for making Ga Eul leave, taking Ki Eui away, fearing that they would not get to see the mother and baby again. They also regretted not opposing the marriage hard enough, knowing that Ga Eul would never agree.

All these times, they were obedient children. Even if they did not agree with their mother's decisions or actions, they could only voice out their opinions. In the end, whatever the mother had decided, they had to oblige even if they did not like it. Yet this? This was one that they should fight against.

"Omma, is Mrs. Chu right?" asked the daughter.

"Of course not. I have to do whatever necessary in order to make sure the business stays in our family. This is our legacy. Your late father had built this and we are going to keep it going within our family."

"But there are other ways, Omma. This marriage idea shouldn't come up at all. It's not necessary."

"What other ways?" If only looks could kill as she glared at Joon-Hyun.

"Omma… you know the ways. Forcing Ga Eul and me into a marriage is not the answer. Please, Omma. I don't love Ga Eul and she doesn't love me that way. I love Yu-Ri and so do you. Before Joon-Ho died, you approved of us getting married. But now? Please, Omma. If you want an heir so badly, Yu-Ri and I will give you an heir. Ahnjong, Joon-Kwang and Joon-Ki can too."

It was the same argument over and over again.

"Yes, Omma. Noona is a kind caring, person. Even if Noona and Ki Eui don't stay here, she won't have the heart to keep Ki Eui away from us. She's not heartless," added Joon-Kwang.

Ahnjong and Joon-Ki agreed.

Madam Im had had it. Why couldn't her children understand her? Haven't their family values, and history taught them anything?

Frustrated, "Because I don't want her to marry that So Yi Jeong!"

* * *

"Are you still at your mother-in-law's place?" A text from Yi Jeong came in the next day.

"Didn't stay there last night. We're at our hotel room. Change of plan. Leaving later at 3."

In less than 5 seconds her phone rang loud.

"Yeoboseyo, Ga Eul-yang. What happened? Why the change of plan? Are you alright? Mrs. Chu? Ki Eui?" He sounded worried.

"Yeoboseyo, Sunbae. I don't want to talk about it, please? Not yet. I'm sorry, Sunbae."

She was not ready. Her heart was still hurting and so was her head for sleep deserted her the night before.

"OK. I'm here whenever you're ready." It hurt that she was not willing to share. She was obviously not feeling alright but he must not blame her. There must be a reason. However, he wanted to help ease her problem. Knowing that she was sad was alarming.

"Thank you, Sunbae. How are you and Ye-Jin?" She tried to inject some cheer in her voice and most importantly, to distract Yi Jeong from the matter.

"We're good. Thank you for asking. Ye-Jin asks about you and Ki Eui all the time. I'm also calling to see if we can meet you and Ki Eui before you go back. But since you're leaving at 3, looks like we won't have the time."

There was frustration in his voice for he was still at work and had one important meeting coming up at half past two. Ye-Jin had been whining on wanting to see them again.

"I'm sorry, Sunbae."

"How are you going to the airport? I can send my driver."

"No. That won't be necessary. Jan Di is on her off-day. She's taking us there. But thank you for the offer, Sunbae."

"Oh, alright then. Have a safe journey and don't hesitate to call if you need any assistance."

"OK, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Thank you. I'm sorry that we couldn't meet you and Ye-Jin."

"That's alright, Ga Eul-yang. It's just not meant to be… this time."

An uncomfortable silence built up between them. He wished by some miracle his meeting was canceled in the last minute.

"Ye-Jin will miss you and Ki Eui."

"I'll miss her too. Give her a kiss and a hug from Ki Eui and me?"

"I will. Ga Eul-yang, I…"

"Goodbye, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Goodbye, Ga Eul-yang. Text me when you arrive?"

"I will." And she ended the call.

Yi Jeong leaned against his chair. Something was definitely troubling Ga Eul and he intended to get it out of her. Leaning back against his chair, he searched the Photo Gallery on the phone. A longing smile curved up his lips.

"I miss you, Ga Eul-yang."

* * *

Two months had passed and Madam Im was still not on speaking terms with Ga Eul. Ga Eul's sister-in-law, however, did call a few times to ask how they were doing. Ahnjong apologized on behalf of her mother and asked Ga Eul not to take into the heart of what happened. She mentioned that all of them missed Ki Eui dearly. What she did not inform Ga Eul was that Madam Im insisted that Ga Eul called her and apologize first.

Yet Ga Eul had not despite her parents' suggestion that she called her mother-in-law. They rationalized that although they did not agree with what Madam Im had done, she was still Ga Eul's mother-in-law. Mr. Chu also reasoned that Madam Im might have changed her mind during these passing months and that the idea to marry Ga Eul to Joon-Hyun was not made with calm thorough thoughts. Furthermore, by being the first one to pick up the phone, Ga Eul would prove to them that she was true to her words that she would not keep Ki Eui away. However, she was just too hurt and upset. "Maybe one day, Omma." That was her answer every time the matter was raised up. She, though, never forbid the Im from coming to visit Ki Eui if they wanted to. That, she made very clear to Ahnjong. It was now up to them.

Since the incident at the Im Mansion, she also did a lot of thinking. She needed to start working so that she would not rely on Joon-Ho's money that she inherited. She did not want to be forever financially tied to the Im family and had it used to force her in accepting unnecessary decisions made by the Im. So she opened up a saving account for Ki Eui with the money.

After the accident, Mrs. Chu wanted to focus on helping Ga Eul. Hence, she had transferred the management of her kindergarten to her partner, Mrs. Kong. Ga Eul informed her intention to work there. In fact, when they moved from Seoul, she had also assisted her mother and Mrs. Kong in managing the kindergarten. By working there, she would also be able to take Ki Eui along.

Her mother disagreed at first, reasoning that Ga Eul might want to go back to the Im Mansion and it would be a hassle for the kindergarten to find a replacement. But the young mother was resolute with her decision. Even just before Madam Im's 'ultimate demand', she had decided that she and Ki Eui would not be living there but would visit them a few times a year. Her parents had no choice but to accept and respect her decision.

During these times too, Ga Eul kept in contact with Jan Di regularly mostly via text messages. They exchanged news and she shared some points and tips on pregnancy. Jan Di was not really happy that Ga Eul decided to stay with her parents which meant they continued to be far away from each other but she respected the former's decision. Whatever that made Ga Eul happy, she was all for it.

Then, there was Yi Jeong. So Yi Jeong Sunbae. What should she do about Yi Jeong Sunbae?

Twice he had come to visit since she came back from Seoul; one on his own and another with Ye-Jin. She recalled the time when he came alone.

 **That day**

"Yi Jeong-shii. It's nice to see you again. Come in, please. Ga Eul is upstairs putting Ki Eui to sleep. She'll be down soon."

Mrs. Chu held the door open for the man. Ga Eul had mentioned a day earlier of his arrival.

Bowing, "Thank you, Madam." And followed the elder to the living room.

"Ga Eul's Appa is at work but he sent his regards."

"Thank you."

"Anything to drink? Hot or cold?"

"Just hot tea, please. Thank you."

"I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

While waiting, he shot out a few emails with regards to work and also to Ye Jin's caretaker, asking about his daughter. Ye-Jin was initially upset that she could not follow him on this trip but after some coaxing and explaining, she let him go with a promise to take lots and lots of Ki Eui's pictures.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, sorry to keep you waiting."

Ga Eul came in with a tray in her hands. "Omma went to look after Ki Eui."

He inwardly thanked the elder woman for giving them the chance to talk alone.

"How are you?"

"Good. Thank you. And you? Ye Jin?"

"We're good too. She sends her love, hugs, and kisses to you and Ki Eui."

A smile graced Ga Eul's face. Ye-Jin was such a sweet loving little girl.

"Ga Eul-yang, have you given a thought on my suggestion?" It was a job opening at one of Yi Jeong's friends' art and craft school.

"Yes, I have and I've called the owner. I appreciate your help, Sunbae. Thank you but I'm afraid I don't have the experience that they need and I haven't touched the clays for years."

He had been deliberating on whether to offer her a position at his Museum but at last, decided not to. Well, maybe not yet. Hence, he asked around.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Sunbae. They needed someone with more experience. Don't worry about me. I'm actually thinking of applying for a job at Omma's former kindergarten. They don't have enough teachers there."

"I can still ask my other friends, Ga Eul-yang. If you need to polish up your pottery skill, I can help you with it."

"No. It's alright, Sunbae. I appreciate your help but I think working at the kindergarten is better for me and Ki Eui."

She gave Yi Jeong an apologetic smile and he smiled back, acknowledging it. Silence filled the room for a while.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae." "Ga Eul-yang."

Small laughs erupted from the two of them.

"You first, Ga Eul-yang."

"I know there's more to this visit than just asking about the job and Ki Eui. What is it, Sunbae?"

Ga Eul never failed to amaze him. Her ability to read him had never ceased even after all these years. She might even already knew what he wanted to say, yet she still asked.

He took a deep breath hoping that the courage did not run away, and locked her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were showing so many emotions right now, most that he wanted to free her from.

"I know you know that I love you, Ga Eul-yang. I always have."

A sharp breath left her and she slowly nodded.

"I know that I can't replace Joon-Ho in your life and Ki Eui's, and I'm alright with that. I've come to accept that. In fact, I'm not going to replace his place, especially as Ki Eui's father. No. I'll never do that but I'd like to be given the chance to be in your life again and in Ki Eui's life."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. You're a wonderful man and an amazing father. Ye-Jin is very fortunate to have you. I'm also sure that you already love Ki Eui like your own."

"Yes, I do."

Stapling her fingers together, "But what you're asking from me now is not an easy thing and I know you know that."

A slight dip of his head confirmed her words.

"Ki Eui and I are so fortunate that you and Ye-Jin love us and hoped that one day we'll be together. But I need to rebuild my life for Ki Eui and I want to do this on my own. For now."

She pressed a palm on her chest. "Joon-Ho is still here. Will always be here. I don't know if this heart will ever be opened to another."

Immediately Yi Jeong's head lowered down as he closed his eyes from the pain that slashed through his heart.

"Or when…"

His head snapped up and he was met with her shy eyes. Was there hope for him after all?

"Ga Eul-yang…"

"I can't thank you and Ye-Jin enough since that day the both of you came here. Seeing you and Ye-Jin again back then had opened my eyes that I need to be a good mother to Ki Eui. Wait. Where am I going with this?" She lightly knocked her right temple and scowled at herself.

"I love Ye-Jin like my own. I do and I… I care about you too, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Very much. But to be in a relationship right now like how you hope for is not an option for me. I need to focus on Ki Eui and myself. You and Ye-Jin will still be in our lives, just not in the way that you want to. I'm sorry."

"Will there come the time when your heart is ready to…"

Cutting him off, "I don't know. Only time will tell."

Her back straightened, surprised at herself for being able to have this conversation with him. Was it normal to be talking about the possibilities of opening her heart to another when the memory of her late husband was still afresh? Would she be considered as betraying Joon-Ho? A part of her screamed yes yet another whispered no, rationalizing that the future, though unknown, was full of possibilities. Adding to the whisper, the believer-of-destiny in her justified that one could only plan and wish, but in the end, it would always be the already-written destiny. One that might be of the total opposite of what was planned and wished for.

The creases on his forehead disappeared at her words, replaced by a gentle smile. He was going to keep being optimistic and pray that one day she will accept him. He was going to wait. No matter how long it would take him.

"I respect your decision, Ga Eul-yang and to hear that you allow Ye-Jin and me to be in your life truly means the world to us. Thank you."

His world halted when she suddenly hugged him tight.

"No. Thank you for coming back into my life, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Enveloping her small warm body in his arms, he had to keep his happy tears at bay. "I'll always be here for you and Ki Eui. Whenever you need anything, never hesitate to tell me. That's what good friends are for, right?"

He would take whatever that she was offering right now.

"Thank you for understanding, Sunbae."

"Because I love you."

 **End of that day**

Right now she was looking at a very large bouquet of flowers. A gold colored card that came with it wrote: "All the best wishes in the world for your interview tomorrow." and underneath the message was a "We love you, Aunt Ga Eul" written in squiggly handwriting. At the bottom of the card were two signatures: SYJ and SYJ with two red hearts.

It only meant one thing. The father and daughter duo were in town. Ga Eul's heart did a jig at the thought of seeing them. As if they knew that she was thinking of them, a ding notified a text message coming in.

"Let's have tea tomorrow after your interview. I'll send a car to pick you and Ki Eui up at home."

She could not wait.

* * *

"I'm coming." She practically rushed to the door with Ki Eui in her arms.

And froze when the door opened to reveal the person outside.

"Oppa."

"Ga Eul." Joon-Hyun smile widened when he saw his niece. "Hi, cutie pie."

"Oppa…this is a surprise. What… what are you doing here? Did you just arrive?"

The man glanced back to an awaiting black car.

"Omma and Ahnjong are in the car."

Stretching her neck a little, she saw the car window scrolled down revealing a smiling waving Ahnjong. Ga Eul waved back.

Out of politeness, "Would all of you like to come in?"

"Uhmm... we're hoping to take you out. Omma wants to talk to you."

"Oh… but I…"

"Aunt Ga Eul!" Ye-Jin was running toward the house while Yi Jeong followed. Curiosity was evident on his face as he looked alternately from the car to Ga Eul to Joon-Hyun.

"Ye-Jin Sweetheart."

"So Yi Jeong-shii." Joon-Hyun's voice was cold but he still stretched out for a handshake.

"Im Joon-Hyun-shii. A surprise to see you here," Yi Jeong's handshake was firm.

"I'd say the same."

Ga Eul could feel the tense coming out from her brother-in-law. Everybody, apart from Ye-Jin stood looking at each other hoping that someone would speak first.

"Joon-Hyun."

Madam Im with the help of Ahnjong had exited the car and Joon-Hyun rushed to them.

The look on the old woman made Ga Eul uncomfortable. "Sweetheart, would you please go in and ask Halmoni to come here and take Ki Eui? Halmoni is in the kitchen."

"OK, Aunt Ga Eul."

"Omma, how are you? Ahnjong?"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong bowed a little as a show of respect.

"How do you think I'd be? My late son's wife ignored me for months."

Ga Eul's face reddened at the accusation and so had Yi Jeong's. He wanted to correct Madam Im but Ga Eul's expression stopped him.

"Omma…" Ahnjong protested. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"Ga Eul, what's going on?" Mrs. Chu came out with Ye-Jin trailing behind.

"Oh, Bit-Na, Joon-Hyun-shii, Ahnjong-shii. Do come in. It's hot out here."

"No, thank you. We won't be long."

"That's ridiculous. You came all the way from Seoul. You have to come in and we don't want to arouse the neighbors' curiosity."

Ga Eul thanked her mother inwardly. Her mother-in-law was a stubborn woman and her instinct told her that this was not going to be a nice warm meeting. Neighbors would be suspicious with all of them standing outside the house. Furthermore, Ki Eui had started to squirm uncomfortably. It was an extra hot day.

After what felt like a long time, the Im agreed.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll make some drinks."

"That won't be necessary. We won't be long."

The Im sat close to each other while Yi Jeong had Ye-Jin on his laps.

"So Yi Jeong-shii, how are you here at my daughter-in-law's house?"

Everybody was taken aback at the old woman's direct question. Her voice and expression clearly showed that she was not pleased to see Yi Jeong and Ye-Jin there.

"With all due respect, Madam, I happen to have some business meetings here and since I'm good friends with Ga Eul, I think it's not wrong to come to visit."

He challenged the older woman with a stare. He was not blind to see that Ga Eul's mother-in-law did not like him.

"Do you make it a habit to bring your daughter on business trips?"

"Excuse me?" It would have been a natural curious type of question but the tone that came with it was meant as sarcasm and Yi Jeong's patience began to dwindle down.

"Omma."

Mrs. Chu shook her head in disbelief.

"Not a habit but yes, on most trips. My good daughter doesn't interfere with my meetings. I've taught her so. If that's what makes you curious, although I strongly believe it's not your place to question it, to begin with."

"So Yi Jeong-shii." Joon-Hyun had shifted in his seat. The air in the living room had gotten tenser.

"Oh, it is my place, So Yi Jeong-shii. Especially when my granddaughter and daughter-in-law are concerned."

"Omma. What do you mean? How is Yi Jeong Sunbae and Ye-Jin being here a concern?"

"And you have no right to dictate who can or cannot visit Ga Eul and Ki Eui," added the now fuming Yi Jeong.

"Bit-Na-shii. What is going on here?" asked Mrs. Chu.

"Ga Eul, I don't want you and Ki Eui to associate yourselves with him."

"Omma! You have no right!"

The raised voice made Ki Eui cry and Ga Eul glared at her mother-in-law. Her heart was beating fast and her body trembled in anger. She could not believe her mother-in-law's audacity to rule her life. This was not the mother-in-law that she used to know when Joon-Ho was still alive.

Ga Eul tried to calm Ki Eui but the baby would not stop crying. Mrs. Chu then excused herself to get Ki Eui's milk.

"Omma, is this the real purpose of you coming all the way here? To tell me how to live my life? To give me a list of people who can be my friends? I thought you're here because you care about Ki Eui and me?"

"Ga Eul Unnie… We, Omma does care about you two," said Ahnjong. She was on the verge of crying, ashamed of how her mother was right now. They were supposed to come and further discuss with Ga Eul regarding the latter and Ki Eui or even at least come to an agreement on some arrangement for all but her mother had gone too far by 'attacking' So Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul, you are part of the Im family and being an Im, I have the right to. We have to keep up the Im's name and reputation."

"Excuse me? Are you implying that I am tarnishing the Im's name and reputation because we are friends? How dare you?" Yi Jeong had reached his patience limit with each word that came out of the older woman. By now, he was already standing up after putting Ye-Jin down.

Simultaneously, so was Joon-Hyun, ready to protect his mother.

"Stop! Stop it!" cried Ga Eul making Ki Eui wailed louder. By this time, Mrs. Chu had come in with a bottle of milk and quickly took Ki Eui from Ga Eul. Ye-Jin too started to shake and sob, shocked at what was happening.

"Omma, I don't know what your problem is but I don't condone what you're doing to Yi Jeong Sunbae. It's worse enough that you want to dictate how I should live my life and now this? What has he done to you to be treated this way? And you have the audacity to do this in MY house, MY PARENTS' house? It doesn't matter that you are my mother-in-law but you've crossed the line and you are very disrespectful. Please leave. All of you."

"Ga Eul!" "Unnie, please!"

But Madam Im continued to hold her head high as she glared at Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. How dare of Ga Eul to raise her voice at her and to defend that So Yi Jeong. It seemed that her daughter-in-law had her loyalty wrong.

"Ga Eul, you don't know who this man really is. Who his family is. They are bad people, Ga Eul. You dare to defy me, your mother-in-law, because of him?"

"What the h… on earth has my family got to do with this? And how dare you. Leave my family out of this." Yi Jeong gritted his teeth as an attempt to control himself from doing anything that he would regret.

"Oh, I know you and your family. I know your family well. Why don't you go back and ask your crazy mother?"

"OMMA!" "WHY YOU!"

"Bit-Na-shii. It's best that all of you leave. I won't let you disrespect my guest and his family and you are upsetting my daughter and granddaughter. Please leave."

"This isn't over, Ga Eul. I will do everything in my power to have Ki Eui with me."

"Is that a threat, Omma?" Ga Eul had had enough.

"Believe me it is. Let's go Joon-Hyun, Ahnjong."

After the Im left, Ga Eul felt exhausted and angry. Who was that woman? That was not her mother-in-law that she knew, and what did she mean about Yi Jeong's mother and family?

Meanwhile, Yi Jeong had to pacify the crying Ye-Jin. His daughter should not be a witness to such a situation with all the yelling and screaming. It was too much for her young mind.

"Yi Jeong-shii," called Mrs. Chu.

"Yes, Madam?"

"I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Please, don't Madam. It's not your fault. It's hers. I don't understand why she was so hostile toward me and my family. I need to ask my Omma and Harabeoji about the Im family."

"That would be best." Mrs. Chu then turned to her daughter. "Ga Eul, how are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Shocked, angry, tired, I… I can't believe all these, Omma."

"There must be a reason."

"But what, Omma? It doesn't make any sense. Why was she so angry at you and your family, Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"I don't know, Ga Eul-yang. That's what I intend to find out."

"And her threat. Omma, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Is she really serious to take Ki Eui away from me? I won't let her. No. Never." She quickly took Ki Eui from her mother and held the baby tightly.

"You're not going to leave Omma. No. Omma won't let them take you."

"I'll make sure that will never happen, Ga Eul-yang." And Ga Eul mouthed thank you.

"Appa, I'm tired," said Ye-Jin.

"Let's go back to the apartment, Baby."

"Let Halmoni get you some water and cookies first."

"No thank you, Halmoni. I… I want to go back and sleep." The whole ordeal had drained her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see all those, Sweetheart." Ga Eul gently caressed Ye-Jin's cheek, feeling guilty. Furthermore, their plan to go out was ruined.

"I'll call you later and we can discuss this further, Ga Eul-yang."

"OK, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Please send my regards to Mr. Chu."

"I will."

* * *

 **A.N.:** I am very sorry for the very late update. Though I did get chances here and there to read other BOF stories, working on this update was hard. My apologies to keep you waiting. Also, things have been crazy these past months and there were lots that I have to deal with and am still dealing with. To be honest, I'm going through a very major life-changing event right now. So this chapter MIGHT be my second last post here in this amazing wonderful website. There's just one more chapter to the end. I truly love being part of this community. The love and support are incredible and being here are among the things that make me happy. Gazillions thank you for making my days. Thousands of apologies too for any hurtful words whether through my stories, reviews and/or reply to my reviews. I wish you all the very best of wishes. Thank you.


End file.
